


I didn't sign up for this!

by Cocobonk (vampyrosa)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dragon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Modern times, Purgatory, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, War time, plot than porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrosa/pseuds/Cocobonk
Summary: Dean is just a humble college student, struggling financially. With his little brothers Juvie bills mounting, Dean becomes desperate when he sees a TV ad about surrogacy. Could this be the answer he's looking for? For better or worse, this decision will affect not only his life but millions of others. How so? Read and find out how Dean found love in the darkest of times and managed to stop worldwide bloodshed.This story is a work in progress.This story is unbeta'dNot looking for crit. Will add tags as the story progress.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Comments: 36
Kudos: 111





	1. A Radical Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American, but English isn't my first language. Please forgive my grammatical errors. If you see them, let me know so that I may correct them. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my Fanfic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Supernatural or their characters.

Chapter one: A radical idea

After going over the finances one last time, Dean knew he needed a miracle. Dad's medical costs were taken care of through his life insurance, but what was left was split between Kate, Sam, and Adam. Which didn't leave them very much in the end. He was away at College in Colorado when dad died. Which was rough, but he promised his dad he stay in school. After the funeral, he went back. Everything was fine until the next school year started. 

Sammy called, and it left him blindsided. Sam was near hysterics when he told Dean he had to move out. Which came out of the left field. Dean had no idea that Kate decided to sell his and Sam’s childhood home and move back with her parents. Grandpa Milligan didn’t want Sam there and Kate wasn’t even defending him. 

Dean was more than a little angry and bitter. Kate was resentful, that John still loved and missed his first wife Mary, but selling the house was too far. She saw it as something repulsive. That the restoration of this house was a way for John to stay close to a dead woman. He could understand that, a little, but the selling it was a slap in the face for him and Sam. That was their house, not hers! 

John spent their childhood fixing the house after another civil war nearly destroyed it. Mary was too badly burned from the attack and later died of sepsis at the hospital. This house was her pride and joy. The house meant a lot to them. Despite what Kate felt, John had spent so much on it, so she was practically spitting on his grave too. For Kate to turn around and do that was pretty low. Yes, Dean knew she was the wife and it really was her decision, but it just sucks. 

So Dean had to take a leave of absence from school and get his brother. He was furious that this woman would kick out her step-son. A kid she claimed to have loved. Well, with a little help from Bobby and Rufus, they went to court to get a monthly allowance for Sam from Dad's benefits. Growing up, Kate was a mild-mannered woman, and quiet. So it was a shock when she ended up screaming at Dean and Sam to never ever contact her or her son ever again when the courts sided with them. Adam was hurt most by it. He cried all the way to the car for his brothers. 

Dean tried his best, and they were doing okay for a while. That was until Sammy, in his teenage angst and budding Alpha traits landed himself in Jail. He beat up some classmates while high as a kite on the new Red Haze drug. The courts deem the attack too brutal and savage, that there was no other option than to have him sent to a correctional facility for minor Alphas. 

Being a full-time student and working to keep a roof over their heads, Dean was aware that something was a little off about his brother lately. There were signs but he didn't know what it meant or to what extent. He just thought sweet nerdy Sammy was just experimenting. All kids had that rebellious phase. That Sammy was a regular drug user and had become violent, that part was shocking. The juvenile courts wondered if a barely adult Omega was even fit to raise Sammy too. It was a compromise, that Sammy enters Rehab and get counseling. 

Meanwhile, Bobby and Ellen were getting serious. They had met at Dad's funeral. They offered to take Sam while Dean continued to go to school. This was a nice gesture, but it didn't change the fact that these treatments and rehab costs a lot of money. Sammy was ordered to stay at the correctional facility until he was deemed fit to reenter society. That was anywhere between 6 months to a year. He was also responsible for those expenses as well. 

Dean pushes the paperwork away. Staring at it wasn't going to give him any new insights. He got up to check the fridge. Leftover pizza and a generic soda was tonight's meal. He settled onto the sofa and turn the TV on. It felt so lonesome without his brother's smart-ass remarks. 

He had long ago finished his food and was in that numb headspace when his ears picked up, "... and upwards of $50,000!" It was an advert for surrogacy. He has seen this commercial numerous times, only now that it caught his attention because they were promoting a sign-on bonus of $10,000 for qualified individuals. It was a government-funded program to repopulate. The last part was usually meant for pure humans. Dean sat forward and written down the website on a grease-stained napkin. 

He knew it was a damn foolish idea, but it gave him a bit of hope. Sammy needed him and he really was looking into every available avenue for extra income. It still felt a little too good to be true. A little bit weird too. Was he really going to rent out his womb? Still, in a way, it was better than stripping he suppose, because let’s be honest- He was getting a bit desperate. Besides, it wasn't likely they would pick him. He was getting ahead of himself. 

The next day after class, he pulled up the website. He read the testimonials. He read about the other surrogates’ experiences. He read articles and online posts about the pros, cons, and scams. At work, as he waited tables, this information rattled around his head. Finally, back home, he pulled up the website and filled out an application. 

There was a lot of invasive questions and phone-interviews. Finally, after jumping through all those hoops, he was invited to a smaller surrogate company in his state, Paradiso. It was still under the national umbrella company of Hope and Joy. Which was a big relief. He wasn’t prepared to move to the west coast where most of these companies were at. 

From there he had to get a physical, psychological, and intelligence testing. To his surprise, his genetic history proved to be in a higher percentage range, about 75% human. Who knew? All in all, he was overwhelmed that he passed at all. They wanted to set up interviews with potential parents right away.

It was all so surreal. Now came the hard part. Telling his brother and Bobby. Bobby and Ellen were worried. They had a lot of questions. In the end, they accepted his decision. Dean was actually cautious about letting anyone know the real reason. He didn’t want Sammy to feel bad about their financial crisis or have Bobby pity him. He could do this. He could handle it like an adult. 

Telling Sammy, well, he was a total brat about it. Dean didn’t take offense, as Sammy was still suffering withdrawal. Sam threw a fit and accused Dean of selling his kids. Dean had to explain that he was a rent-a-womb and not selling his eggs. He kept it to himself that egg donating was a service that the company also did and were actively trying to recruit him for. He did test rather high on the scale for factors about health, intelligence, and attractiveness. At the moment he let them know that he was only there for “baking the bun” part. Sam calmed eventually.

“It’s just weird to know you're getting preggers,” Sam whined. Then he got this shit-eating grin. “Aren’t you worried that you can’t date or screw around?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. He got that out of my system in high school. When he decided that once he started college he was going to stay single until he graduated. “You don’t need to worry about that. Your job little bro-ski is staying on these people’s good side. Understand?” He used his finger to tap the table to emphasize his point.

“Yeah, I know.”

“So how’s you been? Ya need anything?”

“I’m okay, I guess. I could use some more books. Anything on physics or history.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t request books on serial killers or something. Had dad worried back then!” Dean teased his brother. When Sam was 9, he had a weird obsession with them. He had notecards littered around the house about little facts about serial killers like Ted Bundy. Not that he was judging, because he had an unhealthy fixation with supernatural beings, mostly on angels and demons. Kate thought he was going to become a satanist when she found his arcane books and he was practicing talking in Latin. To his chagrin, Sam was better at it.

“Oh come on! I was doing research because I wanted to be a homicide detective!” 

Dean’s smile wavered. He looked down at the table. Yeah, that wasn’t going to be likely now. Sammy grew quiet too, realizing what he said.

“It’s okay though. I fucked up. I can’t be a lawyer or detective, but I can still try and be a vet.”

“You big softy. You’d be great at it.” 

They talked about everything they could think of. As soon as he got done explaining what Bobby offered, a buzzer went off. Visitations were over. Sammy looked like he wanted a hug, but they couldn’t per the rules; there was no touching allowed. 

“I’m going to put some extra funds on the books. I’ll see you next Saturday, ok?” 

“Bye Dean.”

A correctional officer came to escort Sam back. The cuffs jingle as they were placed over his wrist and he was led away. The sight of those restraints made a large lump form in his throat every time he saw them. 

It made him so incredibly sad to know Sam was going to spend his 17th birthday locked away. There was nothing he could do. Only 2 more months before he stood at the review board. He just hoped Sammy got his act together. He was still being resistant to his therapy sessions. 

Once back in his car, he checks his phone (because it wasn’t allowed inside) and saw that he had a voicemail message. They already agreed to a time and date, so this call was to inform him he had 5 likely matches. It was nice hearing Pamela so upbeat and excited. It helps settle his nerves. 

He could do this.

Days came and went. With each day that passed came the mounting anxiety. He was popping antacid like candy. So when the day finally came, it was almost like a relief. He didn’t have to fret anymore. He went to the company headquarters, where the receptionist guided him to a conference room. There were pastries and coffee. He helped himself to a powdery white donut and a cup of joe.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry to keep you waiting!” Pamela burst in with a rolling suitcase and armload of folders. She ran around the room to set it up. “The damn copier crapped out on us again.”

Once settled, she came over and chuckled at Dean. She grabbed a napkin and wiped some of the donut dust off his chin. “That’s better. You ready for this?”

Dean’s cheeks pinked- of course he blushed- Pamela was gorgeous. “Y-yeah.”

“No second thoughts?”

“None. I’m ready.”

“Great!” She patted his arm and motioned for him to sit with her at the head of the table. 

She got the case files and briefly went over the couples. What they were looking for and vice-versa. This meeting was to get a feel for matches and if it was compatible. This part was the introduction. Legal paperwork would come later after an agreement was made. It was all very daunting but Dean still didn’t back out. 

“Our first couple is Naomi and Uriel, both Angel kin. They’ve used our services before but their last Carrier is currently pregnant for another couple. They are pretty upset, so be patient with them. Sometimes couples get used to just one Mama.” 

The couple came in and as Pamela said, they were very upset about having to choose another surrogate. They were very wealthy and very religious. They wanted someone to partake in services with them. It was a hard no for Dean. He knew it was wrong but he resented Angels and their White Wing movement. This couple may not have been part of the Fanatical group, but still, Angels were the ones spearheading the national division amongst humans and humanoids. If it wasn’t for their fear-mongering, maybe his mom wouldn’t have died during the third civil revolt. 

Dean plastered a pleasant expression on his face and behaved himself. The couple asked questions and eventually, they all came to the conclusion this wasn’t going to work out. Hands were shaken and they parted ways.

“Okay, that went as well as I had hoped. Okay, this next couple is a little unconventional. Alistair and Vida Creed. They have a... special production company that seems to be a major issue for our carriers. They wanted it stated that if you pick them, there are monetary perks on top of what we will pay you. Just be a little open-minded.”

Turns out Vida was the pornstar Lilith, a succubus, and Alistair was the CEO of the company that produced her videos. Dean honestly had no problem with them, but Alistair was creeping him out. When Pamela step-out to help with the copier, because apparently, it only worked when she kicked it, Alistair actually propositions him. He told him he was hot and he could make Dean a star. Lilith ignored the conversation and popped her gum while playing on her phone. He slipped Dean his “personal” business card. 

Dean felt so gross and dirty from that brief touch.

He told Pamela, that relocating to L.A. wasn’t an option. After that meeting, Dean excused himself to washing his face. He tossed the card in the toilet and flushed it. That man was evil. He just knew it. He feared for any child growing up in that household. 

“These initial meetings are very essential even though they can be a little uncomfortable. We’re at the halfway mark. Tell ya what? After this interview, we’ll get whatever you want for lunch. Skies the limit!” Pamela winked at him. 

“Steak sounds great. Oh! Can we get steak and sushi? I’m feeling a little surf and turf.” 

Pamela laughed but nodded to his request. 

The next couple were much older and were against having a male Omega being their carrier. Pamela looked increasing put out. The interview was cut short. After they left, she excused herself, but Dean could faintly hear her rimming out someone for leaving that information out of the packet. Dean sipped his coffee with a pinched expression. Nowadays nobody cared that he was an Omega. He grew up with great people, but every now and then he comes across people like that couple. It was unnerving to see such disdain for his sub-gender. 

“I’m so sorry Dean. I told the boss it was a mistake to take on interns on this level, but he’s just too kind sometimes. It won’t happen again. Let’s get some fresh air, hon.”

They spent their lunch getting to know each other better. Dean was sad to find out that Pamela had a beta wife and they were happy with their 3 children. Their kids were adopted because they couldn’t afford this route, but Pam was happy with her job. After eating, she walked Dean to her office where she showed him her wall of accomplishments. There were letters and photos of happy families plastered all over it. They all said, one way or another how grateful they were. Dean smiled.

“I love this job and the sense of doing a good thing. I’ve been in their shoes. I know what that feels like. Doing everything you can... only to end up with bupkis. What you’re doing, it’s the greatest of gifts, I hope you know that.” Pamela said. Dean smiled and looked back at the smiling babies and their ecstatic parents. 

They reconvene in the conference room after lunch. Dean was stuffed and on this side of drowsy even though he practically drained the entire carafe of coffee that morning.

“Dean, the next couple also falls into that unconventional category.”

“How so?” 

“Due to the state's stance on same-sex parents and differing species compatibility and sub-gender discrimination, adoption isn’t really an option for them. This is their last opportunity for a family. It’s not unexpected, but we had carriers refuse to take them. This will be their 18th meeting in the last two years. In your file, it is said this isn’t a problem for you. I just need to double-check of course.”

“Yeah, I’m cool with it.” He thought of his good friend Charlie, and her fairy wife. They were both Omegas. One day they might need services like this and he would hate for them to be discriminated against. He thought of his past flings… and how unconventional those were.

“I have nothing against it. I, myself have played on all those fields. So to speak, so really, I’m okay with that.”

“That’s great! This couple is the sweetest couple. They’ve been together 13 years and going strong. This is Castiel Novak, He’s a registered Fallen and his partner Benjamin Lafitte, he’s of vampiric heritage. Castiel is a world-renowned architect and Benny owns several cajun theme restaurants here. I wouldn’t say they are getting desperate, but they mention numerous perks if you choose them. They have a lovely home over in Freestone hills and have set up a detached guest suite, kinda like those mother-in-law apartments. They made it clear they intend to be there every step of the pregnancy and would prefer if you stayed with them. As per the contract, they will handle any and all medical bills. I’ve already discussed with them that you’re in college and are adamant about remaining in school. They were okay with that but didn’t like you have to work. It’s not uncommon for parents to give their carriers a weekly allowance.”

“Sounds great so far. I’m ready when you are.”

Dean’s breath was caught in his throat when they entered. He was not prepared when the Alphas came in smelling so… amazing. Both men were handsome and smelled strong, virile and enticing. Sometimes he hated his nature and how quickly he got turned on. At least now, he had learned to control his body’s response and keep his scent neutral. By the time they shook his hands, he was calm. He inwardly chided himself that this was a committed couple and any ideas of a threeway was a bad idea. Even so, It was the blue-eyed man that really caught his attention. Something about him reeked of power. He tried not to stare.

After introductions, the Alphas looked equal parts worried and a tad hopeful. They held hands almost desperately. Eventually, they got to talking. The meeting went well. Both parties asked questions and what was offered. Dean had decided he was okay with being their incubator after getting to know them a bit better.

The meeting did great because Castiel was well prepared and had pictures ready. The suite he was to use looked really cool and it was next to a swimming pool. They already had a baby room ready too. They even offered Dean free use of their vehicles. The Alphas did voice they were concerned that a $1000 weekly allowance was a bit small but were willing to negotiate.

The meeting could only last an hour before they had to prepare for the next couple. Which were the last ones for that day.

Their names were Zachariah and Jennifer Adler. He was old, Angel kin, and very wealthy. His wife was supermodel hot and more than likely didn’t want a pregnancy to ruin her figure. Dean got the same vibes from Zach as he did Alistair. Creepy leering men could be trouble down the line. Pam and Dean had a hard time asking questions because that man loved to hear himself talk. The wife, on the other hand, seemed to fade in and out of the conversation. Probably dosed up on Vicodin and Xanax. He doesn’t blame her. 

After all that, the meeting concluded, they sat in the conference room to talk about what Dean thought and what he was comfortable with. Hands down, he was okay with sticking with Novak-Lafitte. They already had an egg donor and their sperm was on the ice. They just needed the womb so to speak. 

There was a whirlwind of activities after that meeting. His school coursework was a blur when finals came and went. His work threw him a farewell party. Another month of finalizing paperwork with the lawyers. A belated birthday party for Sammy at the Detention Center with Bobby and Ellen. Then came the trips to the clinic for the IVF treatment which passed by in a blink.

That was until he got the call in August. 

Everything felt like it came to a standstill. The pregnancy test came back positive. The Novak-Lafitte couple threw a massive party at Benny’s restaurant where he was the guest of honor. Pam and her wife came too. This was the moment it became real for Dean.

He was pregnant!

Now was the day he turned in his keys to the apartment manager. Ellen and Jo had come by to help clean earlier. It looked spotless and ready for the next family. The majority of their stuff, Sammy’s and his, were safely tucked away at a temperature control storage. Today he was moving out and moving in with the happy couple. 

The stuff he was taking was in Bobby’s old pick-up rumbling away at the curb. After finalizing his paperwork at the office, he left a happy man. He went and hopped in the truck. 

“So you’re really doing this.” Bobby side-eyed him. 

“Yes for the millionth time. I’m officially pregnant. There’s no backing out. It’s going to be fine, Bobby.”

“I promised yer Daddy I’d watch over you boys. Still feel like I’m letting that bastard down.”

“Heh, yeah…” Dean smiled wistfully. “I think dad would roll over in his grave if he knew I did this, but what I’m doing, it’s a good thing, Bobby. I know that down to my bones. I’m making a family complete.”

“Convincing government jargon. Now that I gotcha where you can’t take off, you going to tell me the real reason you're doing this?”

“Money. Plain and simple.”

“Boy-”

“You want to hear me out? Well then, hear me out.”

Bobby grumbled but obviously relented.

“I’m 20 and in $26,000 in debt. That’s not even including my student loans. The other part is Sammy’s fines and court fees that keep adding up. Retaining a lawyer as good as Mr. Cain isn’t cheap. Remember how close they were trying Sam as an adult? Because I do. Not only that but I have to pay for his treatments and his stay over at Juvie. So it was either this or turning tricks because I was getting desperate Bobby. At least doing this I can still go to school, stay close to Sam and watch a deserving couple get what they always wanted. Their own baby. So go on tell me how I’m making a big mistake.”

“I’m just scared for you. You might be carrying the kid, but I did my own research. Did that company tell you about the high rate of suicide and leading depression for Carriers after birth? It’s especially hard on Omegas. Your bodies are keenly tuned to having children. When they are taken away, even though it’s not yours... its mentally and emotionally damaging Dean.”

“Bobby. It’s too late. I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.” Dean looked out the window. He read those reports as well. He chooses Paradiso because they fully cater to the needs of their clients and carriers. They have full-time professionals and counselors there for that reason. 

They drove the rest of the way without words. Only Conway Tweetie filling in the stilted silence. The address led them to a posh neighborhood. Bobby punched in the gate code and the massive ornate things rolled open without a sound. The road led them up to a second gate but with a guard. They told him where they were headed. He had to confirm their identities before letting them pass. He came around with a tablet and showed them the route to the house. It was located at the top of the hill. 

Bobby whistled when he saw the lawns here more closely resembled mini botanical gardens instead. Everything was so lush and green. Hell, even the air smelled sweeter here. 

The Novak-LaFitte house was… unique. It was black, with sharp angles, blocky and lots of windows. The house was also on stilts so that it rose up high enough to give a panoramic view. The back of the house was the only thing attached to the steep hill. Thankfully there was an elevator by the ground garage. The lift looked similar to a black metal birdcage. It's designed also provided a sense of open-air where the metalwork didn’t hinder the views. 

Dean shifted under the weight of his heavy backpack. He had a duffle bag in both hands. Bobby carried his suitcase and rolling luggage. He set his stuff down and pressed the button. 

Hannah, Castiel’s assistant greeted them at the door. He met her at the celebratory dinner. She happily grabbed one of Dean’s bags. She asked them to follow her. There in the living room, Benny and Castiel stood with matching smiles.

“Come in! Please have a seat!” Castiel motioned.

“Can I get you fellas a drink?” Benny offered.

“I’m fine,” Bobby and he said in unison. 

Bobby didn’t sit but stood and accessed both Alphas. “I know Dean’s an adult and can handle himself. But let me be clear, I don’t like him being stuck here with two unmated Alphas and so far from home. You treat him right and they’ll be no problems. His daddy and I served in ‘Nam and I can make both of you disappear. Understood? I’ll be watching you both.” 

Benny and Castiel exchanged a confused look and nodded anyway. 

“Dude!” Dean blanched at Bobby’s behavior.

Bobby turned to Dean. “Make sure you call us once a week and take care.” Bobby put Dean’s stuff down and left. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” Dean said as he plopped down on the black leather couch. “He means well, really.”

“So that must be uncle Bobby?” Benny said with a wry smile.

“One and only,” Dean said. “On second thought, I could use a drink. Not used to all this fresh air up here.” He chuckled.

“That’s because this one was a bird in a past life.” Benny smiled at his partner. “Needs to be in the clouds.”

Hannah appeared at his elbow with a tray of beverages: Bottle water, bottled tea, juice, and an ice-cold soda. He was startled at how fast and quietly she moved. He picked the apple juice. 

Castiel motioned for her to come over and whispered instructions in her ear. She nodded.

“I’m headed to get some groceries. Is there anything you would like for me to pick up for your place?” She asked him. Dean's eyebrows shot up because he remembered his list. He dug around for it in his backpack and handed it to Hannah. She took it and left, barely a whisper in her wake. 

“Let’s start the tour, shall we mon mignon?” Benny asked and Castiel joined him, their hands automatically coming together. 

The house was one level, unlike the mini-mansions surrounding them that had multiple floors. It was made to be spacious but oddly cozy. There were lots of sea-themed decorations and the walls painted in white and blues to match the sky outside. Each room had plenty of skylights with an option to turn the glass clear to see the clouds.

They started off in what they called the family room. Where one would put a moose head over the fireplace, there was a ship’s steering wheel. It was impressive by its size alone. The couch was a half-circle facing the fireplace. The coffee table was a large chunk of driftwood. There were inlaid pieces of opals and speck of gold encased in clear resin in the spaces on the wood. Some of the areas in the wood were filled with vivid blue-green resin that almost seemed to glow like the ocean. In the corner were windows from floor to ceiling that overlook the hill. There was a bean bag there and a small table that had several books on it. 

They showed him how to use the fireplace and how to control the window shades to come down from the ceiling. They also showed him a stereo system that worked throughout the house. He tried not to geek out too much.

From there were the kitchen and all it’s high tech appliances. Benny complained that they never got to use it much. And Castiel rolled his eyes. “I got this for you but you rather get take-out.”

“My love, I cook all day, every day. Even I need a break once in a while.”

“You have cooks who cook, and you supervise.”

Benny shrugged. 

“I could put it to use. I’m good at baking.” Dean offered.

“Please be our guest.” 

Around the corner, they had their own bar and lounge where Benny would host poker every week. From Castiel’s stiff shoulders and a straight line to his mouth, Dean picked up that was a touchy subject between them. 

Next came to their entertainment room. It had a massive Tv and an impressive sound system. They even had a projector too, with a screen that dropped down in front of the TV. Dean was pleasantly shocked to know that when Castiel wasn’t working he played RPGs and fantasy games. He had had every video game console. Even the old school consoles. He was giddy when he found a Zelda and Mario Bros cartridge.

“I think you might have found your new gaming buddy,” Benny remarked. “I still don’t find the appeal of sitting on your ass all day when you could be out making your own adventure.”

“It’s a mental thing,” Dean said offhandedly as he gazed at all the game titles. His brain was officially blown. 

Once he got over himself he sheepishly let them finish the tour. The bathroom and then the guestrooms. All very nice and unremarkable compared to the previous stuff. They ended up at the baby room lastly. It was very big with a beautiful crib, changing station, a mounted TV and a shit ton of toys. Dean couldn’t help smiling at it all. It was bright and hopeful. ‘What a lucky kid,’ he thought. At the end of the house was their bedroom but they didn’t show him that. Not that he expected them to. 

The layout of the house was a giant circuit. When you enter the home, it led to the family room to the kitchen. There were a north and south entryway that leads to separate hallways. Taking the right path, the hallway was big and bright from skylights. To the right was the bedrooms that had access to windows. To the left was the bar, Entertainment room, guest restrooms, central rooms of the unique floor plan. At the end of this hallway, it made a sharp left and that was where the master bedroom and nursery were. Following the path, it made another left turn. From there it came back around and this sided had the laundry, storage, his and his offices. Between the offices and the kitchen was a mudroom that led out to a patio. Down the patio, a pathway meander to the guest suite. Besides the suite, it had a pool big enough to do laps. In the corner of that had a jacuzzi. Both of them built like infinity pools. From the sharp drop off, you had a wonderful view of the landscape for miles around.

The backyard appears small only because the landscape was rather steep. The pool and suite were on the only level place on this hill. They walked around the pool. Behind Dean’s suite, was an outdoor firepit. Next to it was a barbecue and grill built into stonework and where a wooden slates awning where vines curled around them to create the shade. Their plot of land wasn’t small, but the steepness of the hill made it seem so. Down the slope was a zig-zag path, full of soft-looking grass and an abundance of flowers. They didn’t have a wall but a rather impressively tall hedge separating the properties. 

Finally, at last, they came to the little apartment. They handed Dean the key. Dean happily unlocked it and walked in. Castiel showed him how to use the intercom if he needed to speak them in the main house. The numbers were assigned to rooms, office, and garage. The apartment was small and reminded Dean of a clubhouse. It had a tiny living room and a mini kitchen. There was a bathroom with a tub and shower combo, a closet that hid a small washer and dryer stacked in there. Then there was the bedroom which was the same size as the living room with a full-size bed and a desk. There was a small Tv mounted on the wall. This room also had large windows as well. A fan overhead twirled lazily to aerate the room. 

“This is great, thank you.” Dean turned to the Alphas. It was small but it was perfect for him. 

“I hope you’ll join us for dinner?” Castiel asked. Benny’s arm was slung over the taller man’s shoulder as he nodded in a hopeful manner. 

“Yeah sure.”

“We’ll grab your stuff. Just settle in.” Benny said. They left and Dean sat heavily on the sofa. He looked around and couldn’t believe how lucky he felt. Of course, Pam had told him, keeping a carrier at their residence was common practice, but to have his own living quarters made him feel special. He was an outgoing guy but he loved having his own space. Growing up, they spent quite a few years on the road and in motel rooms while the house was slowly getting restored. 

“I think I’m going to like it here.”


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean been staying with the alphas a while and sees behind the scenes, and he learns more than he wanted to. Sadly, it's not all roses...

Dean trudged up the stairs that was inside the garage. The stairwell was built into the hill and open to the backyard. He could have taken the elevator but that meant going through the house. He didn’t want that after seeing Benny’s car in the driveway. He kept a hand under his bulging belly as he huffed with each step upwards. He was 4 months in his pregnancy. He was beginning to feel the weight. 

He opened the door and was momentarily blinded. It was mid-November and the air was brisk. There were rumors that it was going to snow soon. It would be nice for Thanksgiving, he thought. One more week for finals and than he’d be on winter break. He looked forward to stuffing himself silly over the holidays.

His reverie was broken by shouting from the house. 

That was the reason he didn’t want to go inside. Benny got caught messing around with one of his waitresses. It was a shock to everyone. She got pregnant and was blackmailing Benjamin. Castiel was tipped off when large amounts of money went missing. At first, he thought Benny got caught up in gambling again, but it was so much worse. It was a car accident that revealed everything. Benny was in an induced coma for a few days because of swelling in the brain. Castiel was stuck trying to sort out Benny’s stuff and was trying to take of care of Benny’s business affairs. He found an affair alright. 

Over his time here, Dean realized that Benny and Castiel had a tumultuous relationship. At first, he thought it was normal since they were both Alphas. They found each other at the lowest time of their lives. A passion bloomed that resembled love as much as resentment. 

Castiel grew up in a military family. He was expected to join their family military tradition, so off to war, he went. He has a twin brother but they don’t talk. Not after he returned from Afghanistan and found his twin eloped with his fiancee. The woman he loved from childhood through his teens married his brother instead. The betrayal was too much. 

To top that off, his family had sided with his brother. It was an arrange marriage, to begin with, and it didn’t matter which brother married Amelia. So they told him to get over it. So he left. He turned to drugs and drinking. He had a string of terrible girlfriends. April tried to murder him for his inheritance, and Daphne tried to get him to join the White Wing movement after finding out he was Angel kin. She tricked him and eventually, he escaped the cult. Meg was just as damaged as him and to soothe their pain, she got them hooked on heroin. She overdosed one day and died; he tried to follow. 

Despite renouncing his kin, his family was contacted by the hospital and got him help before he could bring any more shame to their name. The Veterans outreach program got him placed in an institution for private recovery. After all, he was a highly decorated soldier and they wanted him to be a poster boy for recovery. 

That’s how he met Benny.

Benjamin was born to be a sailor. His family came from a long-line of cut-throat vampires that settled in Louisiana. He had been a part of an actual pirate crew, robbing rich assholes on the Caribbean. It was his gambling that got the best of him. His gang turned on him when he couldn’t pay up. They beat him and left him for dead in the ocean. Through a stroke of luck, he was found. 

Eventually, his crimes caught up with him. He made a deal with the district attorney. The trial went through and he was placed in witness protection for a while. Having given up on that old lifestyle he had to start from scratch. He started working at a Psychiatric institution as a Janitor. When Castiel was discharged, he had nowhere else to go and sat on the steps. Benny knew that look. He knew what it was like to be lost and alone, so Benny took him in.

When Castiel and Benny were still in love, they would joke around that they couldn’t stand each other at first. One day, one of Benny’s old acquaintances escaped and tried to kill him. Castiel saved his life. That’s when things changed between them. 

From an outside view, Dean could now see how unhealthy their reasoning for being together was. They mistook loyalty for love and Alpha aggression for passion. Even in the early days when he started living here, they would disagree about everything. Castiel just chalked it up to being in a relationship for so long. He said his parents were the same way, so of course, he thought this was normal. 

They tried being affectionate towards each other but their love language was incompatible. Benny was the romantic type and he did try, but sometimes his efforts flew over Castiel’s head. Which pissed him off when all his romantic notions went unnoticed. It wasn’t Cas’ fault though. Castiel was brilliant but not in the emotional intelligence aspect and struggled with social cues. He did crave intellectual conversations and spending time together. His frustration would come in when Benny never took him seriously and would take off when they had plans to spend time together. Which brought up another thing Dean really disliked but kept to himself. 

Benny was kind of a dick boyfriend. 

Benjamin tried not to do it around Dean, but he often ridiculed and mocked Castiel. There were plenty of instances where he overheard Benny being a complete ass. It came as no surprise that later he would find Castiel binge drinking, which led to more fighting between the couple. 

It was a powder keg ready to explode on most days. He wished he knew this sooner, but by now, it was too late to change their twisted logic. They really thought creating a family was the key to their happiness. Or that it would magically fix the things between them. That focusing on a kid, they could ignore their issues.

In all this drama, both Alphas would seek him out and tried to make him side with them. At first, he tried to be sympathetic and hear them out but it got old fast. To the point where he tried to avoid them after the couple got into a fight. He would still join them for dinner or let them accompany him to his doctor appointments, but other than that, he made excuses to not be at the house.

Oh god, the doctor appointments were a hot issue too. Castiel grew increasingly upset that Benny wasn’t participating as he agreed, claiming work and other obligations when it was his turn. Not that he minds going to doctor appointments, he told Dean, but he was all about honoring your word. This was something Benny knew already and still did it to piss him off. 

Benny would feel bad afterward (but toward Dean), and try to spoil Dean instead of addressing the issue, as if that would make up for his absence. Again, pissing off Castiel even more because he felt like Benny was making him out to be the bad guy. All this arguing and fighting over him made him irritable. Dean felt like a tug-a-toy between two stupid dogs. 

At first, he really enjoyed Benny’s company. He was down to earth and they shared similar interests. Not that he’s dissing Cas, but Cas was super smart and it made it a little intimidating to talk to sometimes. So he hung out with Benny more because he was like a big brother to him. Something he always craved after his dad passed. It was nice being looked after. Dad was gone and he missed feeling safe and protected, especially now that he was hormonal. 

Then Benny had to go and screw that up with being too handsy. At first, Benny kept his touches only on his pregnant belly. Then came the subtle scenting and caressing. He would casually say Dean’s scent was addicting which was off-putting but normal. Everyone knew a pregnant Omega smelled like catnip to Alphas. It made them all dopey and shit.

Benny overstepped by licking his scent gland one day. Dean was quick to back away. That sort of thing… that was very intimate. Shared between bonded pairs. And he felt guilty and ashamed.

Like he was betraying Cas. 

Benny was no longer that big cuddly teddy bear he came to rely on. Now, he was just another Alpha he had to be careful being around.

That night he decided to set boundaries. He told Benny and Castiel over dinner that they could pat and talk to his belly but scent marking him was off-limits. Castiel was quick to catch on to what was not being said at dinner. The meal was tense and was quick. It was the first time Dean learned first hand how volatile the couples shouting matches could be- Even when he wasn’t in the same house.

After that incident, Castiel started working at home. He didn’t let Benny and Dean stay in the same room too long without him. At first, Dean thought Castiel didn’t trust him around his man. Dean told him there was nothing to worry about. That he felt nothing for Benny. After a few drinks, Castiel finally admitted that it wasn’t that. He felt overprotective of Dean and he was scared. He didn’t want Dean to feel that it wasn’t safe here. He didn’t want Dean to leave. Castiel said he needed to know his baby and Dean were safe and happy. It soothed his primal instincts when they were close, but it wasn’t because he was suspicious of them. He trusted Dean.

Since that incident, Benny had backpedaled and was sincerely ashamed of his actions. He didn’t touch Dean until he got verbal permission to do so. He understood he fucked up and things between them weren’t going to go back to the way it was. So he pours his attention on getting the nursery ready and buying books and movies for kids. Whittling little figurines in his spare time. Listening to audible books on child-rearing. He even got into making organic baby food like it was his life’s calling. 

Even so, it was abundantly clear- Both Alphas desperately loved this child in their own way. They wanted to make it work.

Now Dean wasn’t so sure. The couple wasn’t married but they invested their money together. They kept him out of the loop, telling him that everything was fine, but he worried about this kid. The little girl he was carrying called Chloe. He hoped they can make things work for her sake. 

Dean didn’t realize he spaced out staring at the house where the shouting was coming from. He closed the blinds and headed to his bedroom. Dean crawled into his bed and promptly fell asleep. Who knew growing eyebrows and eyelashes could be so exhausting. He must’ve been asleep for a long time because it was dark outside. Well, it got dark after five-thirty but it still felt like much later. His stomach was empty and he had to pee. 

While sitting on the toilet, he checked his messages. Jo kept texting with hearts and smiley emojis and telling him how excited she was to kiss his belly. Which was weird. Jo was an aggressive beta that should have ended up being an Alpha. Even so, he was glad she was excited about his pregnancy.

Then he read Ellen’s message asking about his dietary needs. He guessed that Castiel must have emailed her or something because she was confused about making gluten-free pies. He wrote back to her to disregard Cas’ paranoia. They had an ongoing argument that gluten-allergies developed in utero, or so the Alpha thought they did. It looks like he was going to have another talk with the Alpha and drag the nutritionist in again. Cas may think he’s being protective but this behavior was controlling and that bothers Dean.

Lastly, Bobby was telling him that they were going to stay at Garth’s farm. Dean was glad because it wasn’t too far from the city. For a while, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo were debating where they should stay. They were traveling down and were trying to decide if they should stay at a hotel or rent a cabin. They didn’t want Dean traveling up north to them or be away from Sam over the holidays. So this was indeed good news. 

He finished his business and came out.

He was surprised to see Benny on his couch. He cautiously sat down and waited for him to speak. 

Benny opened with, “You know, It was my idea to start a family. I thought we were strong enough to make it work.” Benny’s eyes were red-rimmed and he sounded hoarse. “Cassie… hell, he didn’t want to at first.” 

Benny continued with a weary air. “Children scared him. They were soft and innocent. He feared so many things but mostly that he might taint them from his days in the Army, and all that bloodshed.” Benny was looking at his own hands and then at Dean. 

“But I knew! I knew deep down, he would be a great father.” He raised his finger to emphasize his point. He had to take a moment to wipe his eyes. Benny said through a forced chuckle slash tears. “I still can’t believe it’s over.”

They sat in silence for a long while. Finally, Dean’s curiosity got the better of him. 

“Why did you do it?” Dean asked. He was genuinely curious and not at all judgemental.

Benny looked at him. “I don’t know.” He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He let out a puff of air. “That’s a lie.” 

Dean got comfortable, tucking his legs and leaning on the armrest. He gave the Alpha his full attention.

“I love Cassie. I do, but sometimes I feel…. like it’s all one-sided, ya know? Through the years I’ve always wondered, ‘is he with me because he wants to be? Or is it because he’s just trying to pay back my kindness?’ Sometimes I just get so frustrated with him and no matter how much I push his buttons, he doesn’t do anything. He’s fucking loyal to a fault.” Benny confessed his fears. 

He stood up to pace. He had a frown and seemed to deliberate if he should go on. He must have decided to continue. “I’m not blaming you…. I’m really not, but after you came into our lives. No, that’s wrong. When we pulled you into our lives... Cassie didn’t want to be intimate anymore. He was always tired or he said it was too painful to do it. When we did get down and dirty, he was so fucking high or drunk. It may seem like a small thing, but Sex was all we had sometimes to keep us together and now that it was gone, I panicked.”

“So, you cheated... because you had blue balls?” Dean asked.

“No, it wasn’t about getting laid.” Benny plopped back onto the couch again. “We’ve had our dry spells before.”

The big Alpha could never sit still when he was agitated. He took off his cap, ran a hand over his hair and replaced the cap. There was a lot of starting and stopping as he struggled to get his thoughts in order.

“It was because I wanted to be loved and be in love. And She made me feel so many things. Most of all, it was amazing to be wanted and desired.” Benny paused with a sad sort of smile. “ It was all the little things I did, and she made me feel like Superman for getting it done. It was intoxicating. I didn’t know how lonely I was until I met her.” 

Benny grew emotional again. He wept into his hands. “I never once suspected she was a gold digger. And It was just one time!” Benny launched himself from the couch. “It was just one time.” He paced the small living room.

Dean watched him go back in forth before interjecting. “Not to be… um… indelicate… but how sure are you? I mean, that it’s yours? I mean, we started with your sperm first and nothing caught. I got preggo after Castiel toss his batter to the mix.” 

“That’s low, mon chere…” 

“But it needs to be considered.”

Benny was quiet for a long time. Just looking out the window at the big house.

“Even so, Castiel won’t take me back and he’s knocking my name off the birth certificate.” Benny wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry, man. I know how much you love Chloe. Maybe I’m wrong about the other woman. Maybe she is carrying your kid. You can still be a dad.” Dean tried to comfort, but it still felt hollow on his tongue.

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry, Dean. For dragging you into our problems. You didn’t ask for this. And I didn’t come here to vent. Cassie made it clear that we’re through and doesn’t want me around. I came to say goodbye. And also, to ask a favor.”

“Um… sure. As long as I don’t have to help you hide a body. My grave digging days are over, my dude.” Dean teased as he patted his gravid belly.

Benny smiled softly at him.

“I done him dirty and hurt him so,” Benny said as he gazes unseeing in the direction of the house. He turns his focus back on Dean. “Castiel is strong and courageous but he feels deeply. Look out for him. He… he has a tendency to put himself in dangerous situations when shit gets bad and I worry he might relapse. And I know, I know, this wasn’t put into the contracts, but please be there for him. He don’t got no one left.” Benny pleaded.

Dean stood up awkwardly and held out his hand. “I’ll look out for him, Benny. I grew quite fond of the nerdy little dude, so yeah, I promise.”

“Good man,” Benny said as they shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny thing happened...  
> I lost my USB in the laundry wash and so I had to take a breather before starting over on this chapter. luckily I had an outline saved on my drive and because I had a better understanding, I was able to forge forward. I'm sorry the chapter is a little short. Thanks for sticking with me.


	3. We never saw it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what the future will bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one early because next week I'll be driving across the U.S. for the holidays and I doubt I'll have time to post anything. I still haven't figured how to post from my phone to AO3. Happy holidays 2019!

“Come on Cas, don’t be like that,” Dean complained. “I’m not taking my baby and your pimpmobile isn’t going anywhere in this snow. If we're going out to Garth’s farm in this weather we need Nick’s help. Whatever you have against him, stow it. We’re lucky that he was willing to drive us out there.” Dean grumbled as he struggled to tie his boots.   
His bigger belly was making it hard.

Cas knelt down and did it for him. “Mr. Monroe may be your friend but he’s being investigated for improper conduct. The allegations are very serious Dean.”

“What are you talking about?”

Castiel was reluctant, but he explained, “I know things.”

Which was to say- explained nothing at all.

“Are you spying on me again?” Dean demanded. “I barely mentioned Nick last night and you already got his deets? That’s really messed up Cas!” Dean tried rocking back and forth to stand up but failed. He glared at Cas who helped him up. At least the Alpha had the decency to look sheepish at the accusations.

“Dean, I read about him in the newspaper before this. I really wasn’t sure if it was the same man, but it is. Please understand you and Chloe are my utmost priorities right now.”

“Fine. What did he do that’s so bad.” Dean walked away to check his hair in the mirror. His stomach churns for different reasons. It was an internal conflict. He hated possessive and controlling assholes and what Cas did shouldn’t be remotely attractive- But it kinda was. His brain said “red flags” about his friends being investigated. His omega nature preened that his Alpha was doing his job and keeping them safe. Times like these he knew it was biological more than psychological. He was a pregnant unmated Omega and Castiel displaying those neanderthal traits help soothe his insecurities. He did speak with his counselor about this before and she thought these thoughts were normal but fine, so he was going to accept that.

Cas stepped away to retrieve his tablet. He tapped away before handing it to Dean. He looked at the articles. First off, of everything he was accused of, Nick was acquitted on all charges. He read enough.

“All I’m seeing is prejudice against a known Siren. As far as I’m concerned, he’s innocent. There was reasonable doubt but no actual proof that he did any of that.” Dean walked over to the Alpha who was preparing to retort. “Listen, man, I get it. Your biology is going wacko over this pregnancy.” Dean sighed but looked into Cas’s brilliant blue eyes. 

“Thank you for looking out for us, but I need you to really think about what you are doing and ask yourself if this is normal behavior. If you don’t know, talk to me. Don’t get lost up there.” Dean gently caresses Cas’ temple. It was subtle, but Dean hoped lightly scent-marking the Alpha would calm him down. Usually, it did the trick.

Cas took a deep breath and relaxed. It did.

“Okay, Dean.”

“Listen Cas, I think I mentioned it before but my parents were both Marines and trained Hunters. They taught me a thing or two. I already knew what Nick is and he can’t put the Whammy on me.” Dean opened his Jacket and pulled out a small charm that repelled Siren magic. “I need you to trust me sometimes.”

“Where did you get that?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean winked at him.

Dean didn’t wait before grabbing his bag and started to load up Castiel’s arms with the food they were bringing. A casserole dish of mashed potatoes with everything in it. Another large dish of green bean casserole. Finally, a rectangular 9” x 13” pan full of yams covered in toasted marshmallows. 

They went to the elevator. Dean locked up since his hands were free. They rode down to the ground level and waited. In the corner of his eye, he could see the Alpha fidget. It was only a matter of time, by the way, the Cas was starting to scent flare his suspicion and distrust.

“How did you meet Mr. Monroe?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas’ thinly veiled jealousy hidden in that inquiry.

“At School.”

Castiel was quiet for a long beat. “In class…or?”

“No, Cas, in fuck buddies orientation.”

Castiel snapped his head toward him aghast and Dean bust out laughing. “I’m sorry Cas. That was too fucking easy.” 

Dean chuckled into his gloved hand. Stoic as always, Dean could see through Cas’ facade to know he was pouting on the inside. Dean bumped his shoulder to the disgruntled Alpha in a manner to say he was sorry. He looked at Cas through his lashes, and that always soften the Alpha towards him.

Dean took a nice refreshing breath of cold air. He answered him in a casual tone. “I met Nick in the quad when I was a freshman. I was being hassled by some assholes and he pretended to be my lost little brother and got me out of there. He’s still had a thing for me ever since. Comes in handy sometimes.”

Cas frowned. “I never took you for the type to use people.”

Dean gave him a coy look and sucked a little on his lower lip, and let it pop out a bit before saying, “It’s not my fault I’m hot and adorable.” Cas visibly flushed from that little bit. Dean snickered a bit more but tone down his teasing because he needed to explain in all seriousness.

“I’m not using him. He’s always offering, practically begging to let him help me out just so he can spend time with me. He knows I’m off the market until I graduate. If anything I respect the hell out of him for wanting to wait for me.” 

Dean turned fully to Castiel. 

“Cas, I understood from the beginning, of what being a surrogate meant. I knew people were going to talk and gossip when I started coming to school knocked up. Even though Colorado is a liberal place, there are things still ingrained in some Alphas. No one wants to talk, let alone want to date me anymore because I’m ‘Used goods’, but Nick does. So please play nice with him. I might not have many options after this birth, so what options I have, I want to keep open.”

Before Cas could argue, Dean saw Nick pull up. He waved at him enthusiastically. 

Cas was not impressed when the other Alpha pulled up in a fresh off the line Lexus. Nor with his blonde, pug face, frat boy-ness. 

Dean was still smiling but gritted out between his teeth, “Be. Nice.” Castiel must have let his scent sour.

Nick helped Dean unto the passenger side and Cas was relegated to the back seat with the food. 

“Oh wow, the seats are nice and warm!” Dean said. 

Nick sort of blushed, and replied. “Yeah, I made sure to get it nice and toasty for you. If it gets too hot, the button there lowers the temp.”

“God, I love these butt-warmers. I would love to put one in my baby, but would also hate to desecrate her interior.”

“I know quite a few guys that could help you out with that if you change your mind, ” Nick said with a charming grin.

Castiel rolled his eyes to the heavens. Nick sneezed at the pepper smell and Dean glared at Cas from the rearview mirror. 

“Sorry, about that. Cas woke up with a headache. Don’t mind him. We should probably leave him alone.” 

“Gotcha.”

After Dean put the GPS coordinance into the SUV’s Navi system, they drove off. It was a tense quiet, until Nick broke the silence, “I gotta say. I’m really thankful that you invited me for Thanksgiving. I’m a little bummed I can’t stay long. My folks are coming into town too.”

“Oh yeah. How are they?”

“Good, I guess. They're worried about this new fraction making waves. They don’t think it’s safe for me to stay any longer.”

“I’m sure it’s just another false alarm,” Dean said. Lately, on the news and other media outlets were reports of increasing civil unrest.

“You don’t have to worry about us though. We can arrange another ride home if you need to take off.”

“What have you heard?” Castiel inquired. His deep, authoritative voice sort of spooked Nick. 

“N-not much. It’s just been on the news lately that the White Wings might have recruited more people to their anti-monster cause. My folks say they saw more and more people walking around our hometown with white sashes on their arms. Back home, there’s been lynchings going on. My Pops thinks it’s time to head to Canada.”

“It’s not much better up there than it is here,” Castiel said.

“Maybe so, but they have the MOL to ward off the fucking Angels. The whole thing is bonkers. I mean those Angels, they ain’t human not really. Wearing a human meat suit doesn’t make them exempt. Am I right?”

Dean agreed but didn’t respond, knowing that Cas was Angel kin born into his body, but his parents were using human Vessels. Even so, the two civil wars he’s been exposed to were the results of those fucking Angels and their mad grab for dominance. The last war took his mom, as well as made his dad sick from overexposure to magical elements.

The wars have been going on, globally for the past century and have created some of the most deadly and disturbing consequences. That’s why some folks have secondary genders. Humans leaders on the higher up were playing God. They took Celestial knowledge, twisted it and upset the balance between the natural and supernatural realms. Soon it was constant fighting between humans and monsters, or rather the humanoids, as they like to call themselves. 

The world’s military head-honchos were desperately trying to refill the human ranks but more or less created the Alpha/Beta/Omega phenomena. The human world leaders at the time didn’t realize it also affected their inhuman populace as well, so the baby boom had an influx of half-breeds. So that planned failed to put humans back on top. Instead, the interbreeding did cause the wars to calm. 

But that was all in the past. 

This was a new age. Surely, it couldn’t be that bad. Could it? He glanced at Castiel through the rearview mirror. They shared a tense gaze. 

Dean knew of Castiel’s angelic background as a Fallen and Cas knew Dean was mostly human, but also part Draconian. That was all in the paperwork, but his worries were for Chloe. 

The White Wingers are devoted fanatics to the Angels. They saw them as blessed beings, here to bring God’s word and to deliver judgment. They despised all things supernatural as evil even though it’s been proven all creatures could co-exist with each other peacefully.

As for Chloe, this brought up a big issue. If the White Wing movement was gaining momentum than it would be dangerous for her. Children born of Angelic heritage were often kidnaped and delivered to the more extreme Angel fractions. Over the years, horror stories were exposed by the Fallen and Outcast Angels. The children were recruited into the Angel Armies. If those kids failed to be recruited, they were oftentimes experimented on, sacrificed or their bodies used for magical ingredients. It was one of the reasons many thought the White Winger’s were nuts. How can they claim to be good when they commit such atrocities. 

When they were doing the IVF treatment, that was the major issue for Castiel and why they tried to use Benny’s spunk first. Baby fever won out. Against better judgment, the desire to have a family made Cas cave. Even now, Dean knows Cas doesn’t regret it but a looming civil war has them anxious.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be a downer Dean.”

“It’s alright man.”

Despite it being a national holiday, the streets had a steady stream of motorists. The snowplows were busy clearing the streets. The SUVs steering handled the icy roads like a charm. Every now and then the vehicle would swerve but corrected itself. It was slow, but a comfortable ride to Garth and Bess’ Thanksgiving dinner.

Dean pushes all thoughts of civil war out of his mind and focused on having Turkey, Duck, Deer, and braised Bear of all things. The other men in the vehicle smiled despite themselves because he was happy and filling the vehicle’s cabin with happy omega pheromones. He was practically giddy for the feast.

Dean was a bigger hit then the damn Turkey. Everyone was doting on him and rubbing his baby bump. He was the only pregnant Omega here, and Bess’s side of the family were all werewolves. They had taken turns feeding him sweets and blessing him. After all, regardless of the first gender, Omegas were highly favored in their species. To bless an Omega was to be blessed in turn by the moon with fertility. (How this myth was created so soon after the Advent of A-B-O’s is beyond him.)

Now, out there in the real world, he would have snarled and snapped at being rubbed like a magic lamp. Here, he was soaking up all the attention. After much cajoling, he let Jo take a selfie with his belly that had a Sharpie smiley face drawn on it. Courtesy of Donna Hanscum. 

Garth and Bess were wary of Nick but were still polite. Which was normal. Werewolves were not very keen on letting other creatures into their territory. He ended up staying an hour longer, just talking to Dean. Which in turn made hot gossip for Ellen, Jody, Donna, and Bess as they watch Castiel’s glowering in the corner at Nick. That's where Dean had sent him after the meal because he was being a dick toward his friend. When it came time for him to leave, he kept thanking everyone, but most of all, he thanked Dean for inviting him. There was a twinkle in his eye that unnerved Dean.

Dean felt a bit ashamed. Maybe Cas was right that he was only using Nick, because honestly… he really can’t see a future with the Siren. Nick was cool, but he tried to play up that little brother’s image too much. In the past it worked to a degree, but now? He didn’t want a good little brother that looked up to him. He found it creepy when he realizes what angle Nick was using. Nick peeked into his head and tried to assume. Dean wants Sam to look up to him, not his potential lover. So, yeah- creepy.

Dean’s taste in a potential partner always annoyed his little brother. To him, the guys were ugly or weirdos or annoying, As for the Beta girls, Sammy thought they were too slutty. Except for Lisa and Cassie. They were classy Sam would say. Not that Sammy had any say in his love life, he hoped he would meet someone that Sam could get along with though. Subconsciously, his eyes drifted over to Cas who was a nerd Sam could spend hours chatting with. Of course, that was stupid. This whole thing was a business deal. After the birth, Cas would be gone with the newborn… and Dean would have to go back to being a college student. 

As soon as Cas noticed that Nick was gone, he made his way to Dean’s side. The Alpha was practically hovering at this point. It amused him to see Cas try to act like an intimidating guardian but to him, he just looked like a flustered mother Hen. If Cas had wings, he bet they would be fluffed up and trying to shield him from the world. Dean didn’t mind though. Over the months, he grew used to Castiel’s unintentional invasion of his personal space. It went from frustration to annoyance to finally resignation. By now their unusual closeness gave him comfort and made him feel at ease. Maybe it was all biology, but having the Alpha near did wonders for his anxiety. 

His mind went off on a bunny trail of thought. Oddly enough, he remembered something from his past. Growing up, there were several movies that became popular for their true love twist. True-mates was all the rage back then. It made him want to vomit. He was teased quite a bit about it because he was an Omega. Meeting some stranger, and bam! You’re in love automatically? Not his cup of tea. He wanted to fall in love with and by his own free will, not because the cosmos deemed it so. He knew Cas thought the true mate trope to be slightly horrific as well. After all, falling in love slowly had its own charm. Who wanted to miss out on that adventure? 

It was probably the food making him sentimental and wishful. Why was he even thinking of stuff like that, to begin with?

He tapped Cas’ wrist to get his attention. The Alpha looked down and caught on that he wanted to get up. Food coma was setting in and Dean was becoming non-verbal by the second. So he simply pointed to the newly vacant couch. Cas effortlessly pulled Dean up and help usher him over. 

Dean sat at an angle, and after weeks of unintentional training of the Alpha, Castiel pulled his feet into his lap. His nimble fingers went to work unlacing his boots. Dean sighed as Cas went to work massaging his swollen feet. Those long, strong fingers were magic. Several times Dean had to hold in a groan by biting his lower lip, because- hot damn!- When he dug into a sore spot, and made it better? It made Dean want to cream his pants because of that sweet relief. Cas may have been a Fallen, but he still had a healing touch with his massage. 

As with most werewolves, their living rooms were considered a pack den so Bess had several couches. The room was large but wasn’t level. It was two-tiered in a semi-circle, that faced an old but huge projection TV. It was very much like Castiel’s place in a similar way. Little by little everyone congregated to the living room, dragging chairs to watch Football. 

Dean napped what little he could, but the constant yelling and hollering kept waking him. Castiel would cast him a worried gaze and he just smiles back at the Alpha to let him know it was fine. He was happy and content to be surrounded by family. Cas, in turn, would squeeze his foot to acknowledge that. 

Everything was perfect until the TV gave off a horrid, high pitch noise, followed by a long beep.

“THIS IS A MESSAGE BEING BROADCAST BY THE DEPARTMENT OF NATIONAL DEFENSE.

FOR THE FOLLOWING COUNTIES, DENVER, ARAPAHOE, ADAMS, BOULDER, JEFFERSON, DOUGLAS, ELBERT, CLEAR CREEK, SUMMIT, AND PARK, AT 1:27 P.M., THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 24, EFFECTIVE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.

MANDATORY EVACUATION FOR ALL RESIDENTS! THIS IS FOR YOUR SAFETY.

ALL RESIDENTS LIVING… (Horrible screeching noises) 

THIS INCLUDES THE FOLLOWING COUNTIES, DENVER, ARAPAHOE, ADAMS, BOULDER, JEFFERSON, DOUGLAS, ELBERT, CLEAR CREEK, SUMMIT, AND PARK… (More horrible screeching and signal interference for another 10 seconds) 

SHELTERS ARE OPEN AT THE FOLLOWING LOCATIONS-”

At this point, the screen goes black and several people cry out. The majority in the room is silent as they wait for more instructions. The TV stays blank for 10 seconds before the black and white snow fills the screen with that undeniable sound of white-noise of a blank channel.

Bobby grabs the remote and starts clicking through all the channels; nothing. Garth ran to his radio and scan the stations. There is an uneasy murmur amongst everyone. There’s nothing on the radio stations, but it has an odd sound. 

“Fucking blockers!” Bobby bellowed. 

“What do we do?” Garth asked the old man.

“It said evacuations. So let’s start there.” Bobby went to the center of the room. “Shit is going down. That’s clear. If you have provisions at home, get it if it’s not in the city. Get to somewhere safe. That interference wasn’t normal. They probably know where these shelters are, so avoid them if possible but be careful.” 

In the corner of the room, there was loud yelling. The couple brought over their phone to show Bobby and Garth. Both men starting cursing under their breath. 

“It’s the white wings. They infiltrated Downtown Denver.” Bobby said. There were gasps and crying. Just like that, 15 years of peace was over. “Shit, they declared war.” Bobby looked up and tried to scan the room. “Ash! Get Ash over here!” 

Ash had passed out on the pool table but was dragged to the living room. Jo splashed him with cold water and Ellen pressed a cold beer bottle to his palm. It took a hot second, but Ash was filled in. In stone-cold clarity, he asked for spare laptops and tablets. He asked for a mini screwdriver and wires. He commandeered Garth’s welding kit. It took less than an hour, but he asked Bess to hook up his Amalgam project to their satellites. 

In the distance, they could hear loud booms. Overhead military aircraft could be heard screeching through the skies. All too soon, plumes of black smoke could be seen coming from the city.

Back inside, the men were gathered and hunched over as they listen to Ash explained to Bobby and Garth the extent of damage the White Wings were doing. A lot of the defenses had already fallen. Ash tapped into security feeds of downtown and found it was an all-out bloodbath. Angels had managed to transfigure their bodies to match their celestial size. They towered 80 meters high and were wreaking havoc. Most of their body parts were a conglomerate of smaller writhing bodies screaming out in horror. Every movement echoed the screams of the damned. Humans and in-humans were being slaughtered indiscriminately. Meanwhile, on the ground, the fanatics were gunning down everyone they came across. They went about setting buildings on fire. All the while chanting in Enochian, to ‘cleanse the world with holy fire.’ 

Despite Castiel’s urge to pull him away, Dean looked at the video feed. Instincts and old teachings from his dad came forth. There were things he could never forget about the last civil war. His dad in his paranoia had trained up his boys. He had to fight himself to get his fear under control so he could remember what he was taught.

His thoughts snapped to the guild. While in College he met other people that suffered from the last war and feared a repeat. Not waiting to be caught with their pants down, this group had contingency plans. They were considered doomsday preppers by outsiders and they needed funding, so they downplayed its true purpose. It wasn’t so much a secret organization but went under a pseudo LAPRing campaign. It gave them a chance to train and help test out their strategies. One function of the guild besides wartime training was to set up several hotspots of communication throughout the city and counties. Those hotspots didn’t rely on electronics but magic.

After two years here, Dean knew the streets and byways. Dean and a few others had an underground magical network for the Guild in case of an attack. With the help of a makeshift oracle that looks a lot like an ouija board, Dean was able to send out a signal. With their collective knowledge, the Guild tried to get in touch with everyone. He asked for maps and asked Ash to pull up highway feeds. With Bobby and Garth, they figured out an escape path.

As an Omega, Dean flooded the room with subtle calming pheromones. Which helped calm everyone’s panic and led to a useful discussion. Those that had questions about loved ones, Dean turn to the board to scry and send messages. As Messages came in, and him decoding, many had packed up food and prepared to leave. The city was a war zone so many had opted to head into the forest where other survivors were going to use the old war bunkers on the mountain for shelter. 

Bobby and Bess were busy painting hiding sigils on people. Garth and a few other Alphas went on a mission to gather weaponry. The women and betas were sent to carve sigils into the treeline. The witches in the group were busy summoning spiritual beasts to help escort the others leaving the farm. Jody and Donna were at the property line acting as defense and to communicate to other travelers where to evacuate.

Little by little, people were leaving. Cas stayed by his side, but he could tell the Alpha was anxious to get home. From Dean’s insistence, he built up a cache of supplies. He did it to appease the Omega, and now he's glad to have listened. Cas told the group he had an armory, some emergency kits and food rations he could bring here. They lived on the outskirt of the city but it was still risky. Dean wanted to argue, but the city was being currently flattened little by little. Time was of the essence here. 

Cas pulled him aside. “I know you haven’t said anything yet, but I know you’re worried about Sam too. On my way, I’ll swing by the Center. I’ll do whatever I can to get him out. Okay?” Cas said softly. Dean hugged Cas fiercely.

“Thank you. And make sure you get your ass back here safe and sound, you hear?” 

Cas smiled in acknowledgment. He set off to talk to anyone that had a vehicle he could commandeer.

Dean didn’t like it, but he understood he needed to let the Alpha go. After much protesting, Bobby finally relented and let Cas take his truck. Not that Bobby was worried about his rusted jalopy, but the risk the Alpha was taking. Before he handed over the keys, he pulled the Alpha close and was practically whisper-yelling into his ear. They both looked back at Dean, and Cas nodded to whatever Bobby made him agree to. 

Ellen and Jo made him lay down when he started to hyperventilate when he saw Cas drive away. Stupid fucking hormones and his pregnant Omega nature were screwing with his noggin. His rational side knew that Cas wasn’t his mate and he wasn’t being abandoned, but he could feel his body shutting down in panic. It took more than a hot second for him to calm down and get his mind back on track. 

He went back to scrying. Each fraction in the guild was doing the best they could, but the city was being demolished around them by the second. With fallen buildings, it was getting harder and harder to escape. More often than not, he was dismayed to know the responses from the guild were getting fewer and far between. He hoped that their silences were because they got out. He wouldn’t allow himself to think of the possibility that they were just gone.

He did have a bit of luck when Charlie asked for his coordinance. She had a school bus full of survivors. He was happy to point her in the right direction. 

No more than forty minutes later, he walked to the porch to see a smoking busted up bus that had two blown tires in the back limping along. It looked a little like a crushed can. Most of the windows were busted out. When it finally stops, the bus gave a groan and sputtered as the engine finally died. Others came out to help the injured into the house, and it seemed everyone on the bus was badly wounded.

Charlie and her mate, Gilda managed to make it to the farm, but the other bus following them didn’t. Charlie was devoid of emotions as she said a modded Angel grabbed the other bus and tossed it into a building. There wasn’t much crying amongst the survivors- probably due to shock. 

It felt like there wasn’t much he could do, except pull her into a hug. Her normally long red hair was singed to shoulder length on one side. A few burn marks on her forearms, but other than that she was fine. Gilda, on the other hand, took the brunt of the burns.

“They just started dropping bombs. The military didn’t even check where the civies were. They just started to bomb everything.” Charlie said through tears. Dean gave her another hug, because what could he even say?

They settled Gilda on a spare cot, on her stomach. They tried to check the burns. It was bad. Some of the synthetics fibers had melted into her flesh. Gilda had passed out from the pain at one point. Most of the damage was on her back and thighs. Charlie and he wiped and cleaned the wounds the best they could. 

Garth came in shortly afterward to speak to Dean. “A couple of my neighbors are going to stay put and set up a front line. Including me and Bess. Rufus and Bobby are taking the injured up to the ski resort. It’s probably best if you head out with them.”

Dean shook his head. “I’ll leave with Cas and Sammy. What needs to be done?”

“Dean-”

“Garth, I’m pregnant, but not useless. So, what should we do next?”

Garth opened his mouth and closed it a few times. It was painfully clear that the Alpha had no clue. His eyes watered and his frustrations were palatable. “I don’t know?”

A few others that were still mobile came up to them, also wanting something done. Dean remembered from experience, that being useful help stave off the mounting hysteria. The building expectations piling on Garth’s shoulder was starting to freak him out. So Dean took a breath and walked forward. He tried to emulate his father’s commanding presence. It worked. He told the group what has already been done and asked for volunteers for things that still needed to be done. He named a few key roles, like those with knowledge about first aid or medical training to talk to Bobby or Rufus. The grumpy men were outside, still loading people up. Anyone with magical abilities was sent to help out Ellen and Bess and the other witches.

Those remaining in the room he asked if they had any knowledge of using power tools as well as anyone with combat skills. Hands shot up and He sent them off to do certain jobs. There were four elderly betas and an omega lady left from the group. He taught the Betas how to use his oracle board and how to decode messages. He also showed them how to send out coded messages. The kids he sent off with the Omega lady to keep them distracted and calm. She was more than happy to watch Disney movies with kids and not deal with the mess that was happening around them.

With everyone squared away, Dean sought out Charlie to discuss strategies. It was mostly to keep her from losing her mind from worrying over her mate. Maybe it was also to keep his own mind from freaking out that Cas was taking so damn long to come back. The drive to the house was only 40 minutes. It’s been several hours now.

Charlie sent him to the kitchen to get more water. He glanced up to see a bright flash. Things seemed to have come to a standstill. There was stillness, and then all too quickly time speed up. A massive crack sounded through the sky. Following closely was a shockwave that blew out some windows. The whole house shook violently. People screamed and ducked down where they stood. 

The bombing didn’t stop at one. It was followed by six others, all shaking the hell out everything. 

No one moved or said anything. They all stayed still waiting for more. It felt like time was dragged on. 

Soon enough the spell was broken. The tension was too much for some and others realizing what this could mean. They all openly wept. A couple of Alphas had become inconsolable. Many of the Betas had turned to wail out their despair. Dean staggered to his feet and made his way to the porch. He looked toward the city. It was gone if that wall of black smoke was any indication. 

The land this morning was blindly bright with fresh snow, the sky blue and clear. Now, the fires and smoke blocked out the sun and everything was painted in grey hues. At first, he thought it was snow… but it was ash. Gray flakes were falling and staining the snow. 

Cas…?

Sammy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fan art is always appreciated :)


	4. Of what may come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and everyone else is dealing with the aftermath of the attack and later finds out there were things left out of the application packet and why they have to go, like, now.

Dean is in the bathroom puking and trying really hard not to cry. Not that anyone would judge him. There’s not a dry eye in the house. In some way or another, everyone lost someone today. 

Whatever that bomb was, it completely obliterated all the electric devices. And Ash confirmed it fried everything electronic. Dean tried to use the oracle board over and over to get a response. 

Nothing. 

He couldn’t handle it anymore. He excused himself. Out there he tried to maintain a brave front, although he doesn’t know why anymore. He took a pre-lit candle and locked himself in the bathroom. There he broke down. His mind kept circling to Sammy and Cas. He wiped his mouth after upchucking for the last time. His nausea subsided but his tears didn’t. He slumped there against the door, eyes unfocused. The tears kept streaming down his face. His hand went to the bronze amulet that he wore. His thoughts on his little brother. He knew it was futile but he prayed and begged that Sammy was okay. 

Someone knocked on the door a while later. It helped to snap him out of his spiraling thoughts. 

“I’ll be right out.”

Dean got up to wash his face. He opens the door to see Jody. 

“Hey, there kiddo.” She helps wipe a stray tear from his eyes with her thumb. Once he was composed, she said, “I heard your good with cars. The neighbor has an old Bronco that’s survived the emf blast but needs some tinkering to make it run smoothly. Can you check it out?”

Dean nodded his assent. He followed her out to the neighbors. It was late afternoon but it was already dark from the smoke. Rufus, Bobby and some other Alpha were cussing up a storm as they tried to figure out how to turn the wagon into a sleigh. He remembered just last month he rode on it with Cas. Garth and Bess had a pumpkin patch and cornfields and did hayrides all through October. He and Cas were drinking peppermint hot cocoa that night. The thought made him want to laugh hysterically, but that emotion was too strong and much akin to grieving. So he held it in. 

He stayed that way for most of the night. His arms were guts deep in the car. He knew what he needed to do and zoned out as he let his hands do the work. He occasionally stops to try the engine again and listen to its complaints. It was a bunch of things that needed fixing, but for now, he got it running. He just hoped the fuel line didn’t give out. 

By the time he was done, Bobby and crew engineered a sleigh. Dean was surprised to see that someone had set up two tents on it. Clever. They were currently loading some of the more seriously injured. Garth, Bess, and the neighbor couple had their horses hitched to the makeshift sleigh. The part of the sleigh that wasn’t covered by the tents was loaded with boxed provisions. 

When he went into the house, it was very quiet. He went to the kitchen to wash up. The window was patched up and glass cleared away. The cold still crept in and made the house even more lonesome. He figured the rest of the folks had taken off already. 

He was tired.

He should try to scry a little more, but the very thought of no one answering him back scared him. So he got comfortable on the couch. He hesitated, but his hand fell on the baby bump. He didn’t want to think or feel. He had to breathe harshly through his nose so that he didn’t end up sobbing again. They were going to be okay. They were. He smiled, gently rubbing his swollen belly and swore he would do everything he could to protect little Chloe. Exhaustion crept over him. He was just going to rest his eyes for a second. 

He woke with a bit of a start. Did he just hear something? He pushed off the blanket someone must have draped over him. It was very late, he was sure of that. There! It was a rumble of a vehicle! Dean struggled to his feet and ran out to the porch. In the distance, he could hear the rumble of Bobby’s truck. Dean wanted to collapse under the sudden feelings of relief. But he was also inexplicably angry too. 

That damn Alpha took too long! 

As soon as Cas hopped out of the truck, Dean was on him, smacking his chest and arms, yelling at him. Castiel was caught off guard but let the Omega get out his pent up frustrations. In the end, Dean pulled the Alpha close and deflated onto his shoulder.

“I was so scared! Don’t ever do anything like that again!”

“I won’t,” Cas said as he rubbed Dean’s back in a soothing manner. 

Someone cleared their throat in an attempt to gain their attention. Dean pulled away and saw Sammy standing by his elbow.

“Sam!” Dean pulled his brother into a bone-crushing hug. Sam winced and Dean was quick to pull back. It was too dark to see, so he dragged Sam in front of the headlights to examine him. He was pretty banged up, to be honest. A black eye, busted lip, his uniform was soot-stained but at least nothing was actively bleeding. 

The commotion outside drew attention. Ellen, Jo, Jody, Donna, and Ash were the ones that stayed behind. It was a relief to all of them that the truck was still working. Now when Cas mentioned he had an armory, no one suspected that it included a rocket launcher and mini Gatling gun as well. Ellen said out loud that she wished they wouldn’t have to use it. 

One by one, they all pitched in and brought boxes into the house. Cas was a bit upset he couldn’t bring his full cache of weapons. He only had a short amount of time when he heard about the bombs being dropped. Ellen assured him that with the forty boxes that contained medical supplies and emergency food rations made up for it. Cas was quick to point out that all this was Dean’s idea. (Of course he kept it to himself that he only meant to buy 10 boxes, but he was drunk shopping online and really wanted to impress Dean. Last month’s credit card bill had him wincing. He’s just glad he was able to afford to buy these things in bulk.)

Even though it was late, everyone was anxious to hear what happened in the city. It was indeed leveled, but there were still people that survived it. He didn’t say much more about what he has seen or experienced on this traumatic journey. He was already battle-worn from previous wars, but it's obvious this still weighed heavily on his heart to see such destruction and death in his hometown. His scent changed to deep mourning.

They let him composed himself before he told the group that he came across some survivors. He offered to drive some of them to the farm, but most were too afraid. They didn’t want to be caught out in the open. Most thought hiding in the rubble was safer. Why would the Angels return to ground zero when there were other places they could fuck up. 

Those that he did pick up wanted only to be dropped off at different locations that fell within his route. One such person was a military man. He was certain, this attack wasn’t the last. The White Wings were mobilizing and regrouping for another assault. He suspected that a few higher-ups were bought. That or they switched their loyalties to the Angels. In any case, the military was a clusterfuck right now. In his opinion, it was better to get out of dodge as soon as possible. 

A somber mood fell on everyone. Dean couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Cas was low-key freaking out and that in turn caused his Omegan instincts to kick into high gear: cuddle mode to the max. He scooted his chair over and pulled Cas’ arm around his shoulders and tucked in close. The Alpha was very thankful. He pressed his nose to Dean’s hair and took in his calming scent.

After Castiel’s brief update, their attention turned to Sammy. He admitted his tale was less impressive and wasn’t exactly noteworthy. As soon as they got word of the attack, the facility started evacuations. In the panic, he sort of got trampled and left behind. He tried to convince a group of stragglers to follow him to Garth’s farm but they all headed off in different directions like headless chickens. So he made his way to a major road and walked. That’s when he heard someone calling out his name. By sheer luck, he stumbled upon Cas. 

Cas disagreed with Sam’s assessment. He told Dean that Sam was a huge help. He helped load the truck and found a safe structure for them to hide in when the bombs began to drop. What took them so long to get back was trying to dig themselves out of the collapsed tunnel. Again, the young Alpha proved very useful in getting them out.

“That’s my Sammy!” He gave his brother a high five.

A large yawn was pulled from Cas. Everyone took that as a cue to go back to bed. Dean got Sam some clean clothes from his Go-bag. Cas had the foresight to bring them. (In the early stages of getting to know each other, Dean made the Alphas prepare their own Go-bags. He said it calmed his pregnant hormonal state if they were all prepared. The Alphas did it to appease their carrier. More than ever, Cas is glad he listened.)

Dean spent some time getting Sam settled on one of the couches. He was really grateful to have Sam back. Even with that done, Dean still felt anxious and fidgety. He had this deep need to fuss over someone. Relief only came when Cas was back in the same room as him that his nerves finally settled. Dean double check to see if Sammy was sleeping. He was.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked softly.

“Yes, Dean?” He made a bed pallet near the front door, a loaded shotgun resting on his shoulder. His facial features made stark by the one lone candle. 

“I know this is going to sound super weird and needy, but do you think you can sleep by me. I’m still really freaked out.”

Cas looked concerned even by the dim candlelight. Dean tried to hide it, but once he admitted it, his entire form began to tremble. 

“Of course Dean.” Cas walked over and got onto the pulled out mattress with him. It was awkward at first. Cas draped a blanket over them both, and Dean snuggled into the Alphas chest. Soon, they both gave into their exhaustion and passed out. 

Waking up was equal parts daunting and embarrassing. Dean had major morning wood and he needed to pee really bad! It didn’t help that Cas had his arm and legs hooked over him like a clingy baby monkey. Add to that mix was his cumbersome baby bump that made it hard to wiggle free.

“Benny, go back to sleep,” Cas whined. 

Dean’s throat tightens and his eyes watered. Fucking hormones. 

He shoved the Alpha off and stormed over to the bathroom. He had the good sense not to slam the door. He sat on the toilet in the dark. The sun still hadn’t breached the skyline so the bathroom only lighten in increments. Dean tried to calm down. That little comment shouldn’t affect him so much. It shouldn’t have hurt to hear. He did some breathing exercises he learned from his psychiatrist. The influx of hormones made his emotions wacky and he came to rely on this meditation technique. In and out. In and out. It wasn’t working. 

He’s just confused. 

No! His body is confused. He knows damn well, that his relationship with Castiel is strictly business and no matter what this inconvenient war throws at them, it wasn’t going to change things. 

But fuck did that hurt. 

He was in denial long enough. This wasn’t a silly crush anymore. But fucking hell! He didn’t want to fall in love with the stupid, dorky Alpha. He always imagines getting hitched to a nice Beta girl. Or a big, brawny Alpha like his dad. Not to someone still in love with their ex. Which made him feel so ashamed. He had no right to be upset like he was, but to top off this shitstorm of emotions was the heartbreaking knowledge that this was a dead-end desire. Even his counselor warned that this might happen and to try and resist it. 

“Dean are you okay?” Sammy asked. Crap. He must be stinking up the place with distress Omega scent. God, why did Cas always bring out these weaker instincts? He was better behaved than this. Hell, he was unflustered when shit went down yesterday. The influx of emotions was leaving him with whiplash. A tiny part in his heart whimpered, ‘I want my dad.’ His Dad knew what to do and could tell him what to do. He’s only 20, he doesn’t need this shit.

“Yeah, just had a really fucked up dream. I’m fine.” 

“Oh. Want to talk about it?”

Dean’s voice cracked. “Not right now, okay buddy?”

“Sure.” Sammy paused before saying, “Um, I’m here if you want to, you know, talk or stuff.”

“Okay, thanks.” His words came out a bit high pitched and strained. 

He heard Sammy walk away and inform Cas that it was just a nightmare, and not to worry.

Well, there was one nice outcome to this breakdown. His dick wilted and he was able to piss. He washed his hands. He could barely see his reflection but told himself to get his shit together. There was a war going on and these pesky emotions weren’t helping. He splashed cold water on his face. These feelings, he was going to push it down deep. Just like he did with Cassie Robinson. Some loves just weren’t meant to be.

Of course, Cas was waiting outside the bathroom. Dean made a sweeping motion as if to say, ‘all yours!’ He tried his best to hurry out the hallway but Cas gently -and he was always so gentle- grabbed his hand. 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” The sun finally breach the horizon. A bit of light came in through the windows and he could see the ice and denim hues in Cas’ eyes, even in this dimness. 

Dean sighed, “Everything and nothing. There are just some things even you can’t fix.”

Cas frowned deepen. “That’s not what I meant. This morning-”

Dean already knew Cas would want to discuss the arousal and angry scent he left behind. He didn’t want to lie, but fuck being truthful either. “I had a really good dream about Michael,” Dean said and that wasn’t a lie. It started out with old memories but faded to Castiel bending him in half, and fucking him on a crooked mattress because they broke the goddamn bed. Cas didn’t need to know that part. Dreaming of Michael wasn’t such a leap since he and Cas had a lot in common; Tall, dark hair and handsome with the bluest eyes. “And I woke up with someone on me and I freaked. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you Cas. I’m fine now.” Dean firmly moves his hand away. Cas let go, but reluctantly. 

Dean didn’t want to acknowledge the disappointment he saw in those eyes. Nor did he want to analyze why Cas seem to deflate. It must be confusing for Cas and having to deal with his constant mood swings. To waking up to a pissed off Omega, but having the bed still smelling like a horny Dean.

And God was Dean horny all the fucking time. When he was just a teen, he never craved dick like he did now. Horny, depressed and scared was not how he planned his holiday break to go.

With that out of the way, Dean turned his attention to the new day and what it may bring. He was going to kick it in the ass.

Bess and Garth have made it back along with most of her kin. They were going to hold the front line. Dean thought that was stupid but this was their territory. Unlike most Werewolves, they didn’t have the pure bloodline as the Alpha werewolf and their blood was intermingled with the natives of the land. As they tell it, they refuse to lose their land again. 

Castiel gave them the majority of the weapons and supplies. He also told them where a gun shop was still partially accessible under the rubble on the third street. Unbeknownst to him, Ash and Jo and some kid named Kevin had disappeared during the night to do a raid on some postal warehouse. They came back with usable tech, and jerry-rig a communication center. Ellen was furious at their carelessness but her anger fizzled out with parental pride winning out. From there Donna escorted Ash and Kevin to the nearest tower. There was a lot of techno-babble so he’s not clear if it was a radio or cellular tower.

Dean stayed busy making breakfast and soon Lunch. It was really the only thing he could help out with. As soon as he went outside to help, someone was ushering him back inside the house to rest. He wanted to argue, but the traitor that he was, Sammy loudly informed him that too much stress during pregnancies caused the kid to grow up with a weaker immune system, neurological disorders and and and and…! 

He didn’t want to hear anymore. Begrudgingly he went back into the house and sulked. Everyone was being useful and he got FOMO being stuck indoors. Under normal circumstances, Cas would be hovering and trying to cheer him up. However, ever since this morning, he’s been rather distant. Every once in a while, he sees Cas pause and has this kicked puppy expression. As soon as Cas noticed that Dean caught him staring, he turns away as if nothing happened. 

Poor guy. He must be so worried about Chloe and the hell she’s being born into. He never used to rub the baby bump as much as he does now. It was becoming a nervous gesture. It’s not like the kid can feel these caresses. Still, it was a way to self-comfort. 

Those that stayed behind had relegated Cas as a commander. It came naturally. Afterall he was raised by a military family and went to a military school only to end up in the Military. It made sense. 

Charlie and a few others came back down the mountain to see how they can help. She was the one to inform him around a bite of her sandwich that Cas was a genius. Not only on defense but offense as well. The wonder in her eyes as she told him how he got everyone to listen... He did it not by force or threats, but because he was naturally gifted to be a leader. He just had an authoritative persona that people naturally gravitate to. Of course, she gets tickled over that. It was well known that Charlie had delusions of Grandeur. That ambition made her Queen of Moondor after all. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you have a crush,” Dean said as he peeled a potato rather aggressively. So what if he was pissed off being stuck inside and everyone got to see a side of Cas he never saw. When Charlie went stock still, he realized he fucked up.

Charlie grew somber. “There’s no one that could replace my Princess...” 

“Aw Charles, I didn’t mean- shit! I’m sorry. Too soon. Fuck, I’m an asshole.” Dean floundered. He tried to get up from the chair but couldn’t. Ultimately, he plops back into the chair.

“Dean it’s okay. She’s in a better place now.” Charlie said, but tears still trickled down her face. “But you are shit at your timing.”

“You’ll be back together in no time,” Dean tried to reassure. Charlie only hummed. To save her beloved's life, she forced open a portal to fairyland or whatever the hell it’s called. There the other fairies took Gilda in but they said that after this breach, no one else was coming in or going out. The way Jo retold it, It sounded so final. Charlie came around the table to pat his shoulder and smiled at him. It was her way of saying, let it go but I’m not upset anymore. She left to help bark orders under Castiel’s command. 

Sometime later Cas came in, grabbed a sandwich and left. 

Dean was a little pissed that he didn’t bother to say anything to him. He had to take a moment to carefully breathe out his nose and in. For some fucked up reason, being ignored like that made the pain in his chest bloom, his throat tighten and his eyes sting. Again, what the fuck hormones. (He’s busy. There’s no need to get upset about being ignored.) At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Sam came around the corner. One eyebrow quirked. 

“What’re you doing? Trying to hold in a fart?”

That was the wrong fucking to say because that just pushed him over the edge. Here came the waterworks. Why was he crying? It made no sense, but the more he tried to stop the more it became downright sobs.

“I can’t… stop…” He tried to take gulping breaths of air, but it was hard to talk during this breakdown. “There’s… nothing… wrong…” Sammy was freaking out, bouncing around like he wanted to get someone or try and think up a way to help his brother. 

Eventually, the lanky teen came over and gave Dean a hug. It was awkward but Dean continued to cry into his brother’s stomach. He lost his milk scent when he presented, and normally Alpha musk made him queasy, but his brother had a soothing smell of family. It helped him to calm down. 

Sammy tried to joke, “There, there…”

And that started up another bout of tears. 

“Don’t… (sniff) patronize… (more tears and snots and a muffled) me!” 

“Geez, I’m sorry! Don’t cry!” Sammy apologizes as he hugged a little tighter and rubbed his brother’s shoulder like Dean used to do for him. Eventually, Dean calmed down. He pulled away, deeply ashamed and hollow. Why did this keep happening?

“I think I need to lie down.” Sammy helped him up and they walked to an empty bedroom. He felt exhausted. So, of course, he fell asleep. Before he did, he told Sammy he was fine, that these waterworks just kind of happen sometimes and he didn’t do anything wrong.

Sam stayed until he fell asleep.

He dreamt of simpler times. Back at the old house. He was dreaming about his dad and how today was going to be the day he learned how to drive. His dad looked healthy as an Ox and just as strong. “Come on dean. Let’s go take her for a spin!” Dean was falling all over himself to get ready.

“Don’t go yet! I’m almost ready dad!” Dean yelled from the front hallway,

He was happy and tying his shoes when he was rudely shaken awake by Charlie. He was groggy and confused as his friend was quickly shoving socks on him and his boots. Sammy came running in with his jacket and helping him put it on. 

“Dean, we don’t have time to explain but we got to go!” Charlie said in a deadly serious whisper. Alarmed and awake, he let himself be pulled from the room. 

Outside, in the front yard, the snow was shoveled to expose the ground. On the lawn was a crudely drawn diagram or was that a summoning circle? To his surprise, he saw Benny here, talking to one of the witches. He looked like hammered meat. The two were going over notes. He looked around for Sam. His little brother had a grim and unhappy expression as he places Dean and Cas’ bag in the center of the circle. What the fuck was going on? He went back and forth bring bags, that looked like weapons and food. 

Was someone sacrificing shotguns and water bottles? That didn’t make sense.

He was looking for someone to talk to but everyone was rushing around but quietly. He spotted Cas, but he looked busy. He was kneeling and… Oh God. That was Hannah! She was… she was missing limbs and nearly scorched. They were talking in soft whispers. He turned away. That wasn’t any of his business. His heartfelt like a heavy stone seeing her like that. He really liked Hannah. She was nice. 

BAM!

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to the source of the noise only to see Cas reholstering his gun. The heat of the discharge left a trail in the cold air.

“Oh fuck. Cas… That was Hannah… You shot her...” Cas didn’t say anything as he barked out a series of orders. Dean ran both hands through his hair and gripped tight. He was trying desperately to figure out what was going on. His eyes kept going back to stare at the unmoving body. It was Benny that took him by the elbow and pulled him to the circle. Sammy was upset, standing next to Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. They looked like they did at his Dad’s funeral. 

“Benny, what’s going on?” He gripped the older man’s arm.

“The Angels infiltrated the government and any agency that concerns Angel kin. They know about Chloe and they are on their way here. The longer we stay put, the more danger we put everyone else in.” 

“Oh god,” Dean felt his legs grew weak. Thankfully, Benny wrapped his arm around his waist to support him. For some reason, he never thought he would have a giant target painted on him or have the wrath of Angels focused on him. 

“Do it!” Cas said as he stepped into the circle. Ellen and Bobby had to physically hold Sammy back. 

“Dean!” Sammy calling him like that pulled on his instincts. He made a move to go to his brother, but both Alphas held him in place. There was a flash of magenta magical vapors before they were transported. 

To think all this occurred in minutes. 

In purgatory, it was never night or day. One thing was sure, everything was bathed in shadows. In the distance, they could see glowing red eyes watching them. Dean collapse. The atmosphere was heavy and tainted. Immediately, he was reducing to puking his guts out. He felt so dizzy. His limbs felt leaden. 

“Shit!” Benny knelt beside Dean as well as Cas. They both looked at him worriedly. He felt like that one time he broke his arm and the pain made him so woozy. This time the pain was all in his head and lungs. The air here was poisonous he was sure. The energy here was all wrong. Was that magic or ethers? 

He wanted to stay awake. He did try. Cas kept tapping his cheek and murmuring to stay with them. But blackness pulled him under. 

He woke to blue eyes, but not Castiel’s peepers. Benny looked relieved and helped him to sit up. He pressed a cup with bitter herbs to his lips. He only drank it to quench his ungodly thirst. 

Shit! He was fucking freezing. 

“He’s awake!” Benny called out. 

Soon Cas was filling up his vision as he checked his pupils with a penlight. Whatever he saw seemed to make him relax. He pulled back.

He coughed only once. “Why are we in Purgatory?” This was the second-worst place to end up beside Hell. This was monster heaven. How was this any safer than their wartorn backyard? At least back home you had one kind of enemy to be concerned about. Here, danger came at all sides.

Cas and Benny exchanged looks. Looks he hated because he didn’t know what they meant. “Someone better start talking or I’m ripping knots off!”

Benny had the good sense to start talking. He told Dean that after the bombing, he was able to survive. He rushed over to the house to check on them because he was worried. Instead found Hannah and Inias and a few other Fallen being tortured. He overheard the Angels talking. They suffered a great loss in their ranks and were desperate to build up their army for the final cleansing.

An Angel had several folders from Paradiso and was Interrogating the fallen. Some gave up info for a quick death but not Hannah. Not even Inais, her mate, getting murder did she speak. They knew she wasn’t going to talk so they started tearing into her. 

Benny couldn’t handle hearing Hannah suffer anymore and did what he could, but only manage to take out a few Angels with his surprise attack. His rescue of Hannah came with a high cost. He pulled open his jacket to reveal a fucking hole clean through his abdomen. If it weren’t for his vampiric heritage, he’d be dead. 

“I’m glad you made it buddy, really I am, but that doesn’t explain why we’re in fucking monster land.” Dean couldn’t control the tremors running through his body. Humans weren’t meant to be here. Physically, he looked fine, but he felt like he was slowly being crushed from the odd pressure here.

“It’s because Benny used to be a back-border runner. We needed to get out of there and transverse quite a bit of land. Purgatory was the only option as the other realms have closed their borders.”

“Not for nothing Cas, but your just an ex-Seraph. Why the hell are they hellbent on getting your kid?”

“Anael, or Anna Milton. She was my superior when I was still part of the 64th garrison. She’s the only reason I could sire a child. She was my egg donor…” Cas took a breath. “She’s also a seraph, but of the Memitim order.”

The word he emphasis made no sense. Was he supposed to know what that meant? 

Benny nudges Cas to elaborate. His hard expression also showed his displeasure at what was going to be revealed.

“Anael is an Angel of destruction.”

“What the fuck?” Dean felt hysteria bubble up within him. He was carrying an Angel of Death. He looked at his belly in horror. An Angel of death, just one, had leveled Kansas, Missouri, and Illinois in one go way back when. The trail of destruction was how he lost his mom.

“You didn’t think to tell me!” And the Asshole knew Dean’s story and still choose to withhold that bit of information.

“We’re both Fallen!” Cas tried to plead. “Fallen from grace, she and I are powerless now!”

“But!” Dean demanded because he knew there was more to this story.

“When we choose to fall and live among humans, we relinquish our grace. We only keep enough to stay alive. We’re defunct, but Chloe will be born with grace intact.”

“You sonuvabitch!” Dean managed to clock Cas in the jaw. “I had a right to know! Fuck you and the fucking agency!”

“It was the only way!” Cas wasn’t phased by the punch. His eyes were watering by Dean’s vehemence though. “I can’t father a child unless it’s with my own race. A child conceived between a human and a Fallen still results in a Nephilim and are guaranteed to be slaughtered on sight! When Chloe is born, Anael and I were going to bind her grace. I swear Dean! It wasn’t going to be a problem.”

“Until now.” Dean finished for him. Dean couldn’t look at him. He was too pissed off and disgusted. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. “Why her? Why not ask Hannah or any other angel besides an Angel of Death. “

“Anna wasn’t just his Superior, she was his wife,” Benny said with old resentment. 

Dean’s head shot up. What…?

“I was young and angry. After Jimmy ran off with Amelia and having felt betrayed by my family, I decided to marry into the opposing clan to spite them. Anna was amiable. She wanted out of her arranged engagement as well. So we had a marriage only on paper, but we lived our own lives. Due to… obligations, we couldn’t divorce.”

Benny snorted in derision. Even though they broke up, he was still bitter about Castiel’s unwillingness to get a divorce after all these years.

Castiel turned away at this point. “Anna wasn’t just my wife, she was a dear friend and she was dying. Some Fallen deteriorate faster if their limited grace can’t regenerate. She always wanted to be a mother but knew she could never have children in her current state. It just seemed like a simple, hopeful solution. Having a carrier to carry our child would be an answer to all our problems all those months ago. I thought this is the least I could do for her for all she’s done for me. I could give her a child, and the fragile clan alliance would be solidified. We just never thought we end up in another war.”

“I don’t understand. We used Benny’s sperm first…” Dean said aloud.

“I was plan A, but with a different egg donor. Cas was plan B. We wanted a big family so we decided to take turns, and it didn’t matter who made the kid first.” Benny explained. 

“Oh.” Dean shook his head. 

Both Alphas were looking at him like he was fragile and were looking for any sign to jump and to do something. It only served to piss him off more, because there was no fixing this. There wasn’t anything they could do to make this better. 

“I need some space.”

He needed to get away from all this bullshit. Most of all he had to fucking pee again. He rolled to his knees and staggered up. If any of the Alphas tried to help he slapped them away. 

“I gotta piss. Leave me alone.” He wandered away and yelled behind him. “and I’m still mad!” 

After being absolutely sure nothing was around to bite his dick off, he relieved himself and wandered around their little impromptu camp. He wasn’t an idiot and didn’t stray too far, but he couldn’t be around those assholes. It was hard not to have a pity party. Even though he felt a little cheated and hoodwinked, he wasn’t mad at Chloe. ‘Your parents are idiots.’ He thought as he rubbed the baby bump. “Don’t worry kiddo. I ain’t mad at ya. I’ll still protect you, little nugget.’ 

Eventually, he came back to camp and told the Alphas, “Let’s go. I don’t want to be here any longer than necessary.”


	5. As we lose control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More complications in monster land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: dubcon smutty scene towards the end.

The thing about running for your life is that you don’t have to think. Not really. Sometimes, it’s just words floating around your head. Sometimes you use them as a mantra to keep from getting overwhelmed by fear. You’re running on adrenaline and instincts. When his dad placed Sammy in his arms, he held tight and ran out the door. His four-year-old brain praying he didn’t trip or fall on his brother as his neighborhood was flattened by an angry omnipresence. 

Same scenario, a different scene all these years later. He got that same rush and fear of something chasing them pushed him forward. His legs ached and his lungs burned from the extra weight he carried. They hadn’t been in Purgatory long, maybe a week, but something was wrong. His belly was getting bigger and him skinnier by the day. There was no time to really stop and diagnosis his peculiar symptoms. Day in and Day out, they were pursued relentlessly. 

Dean was beyond exhausted. He hadn’t had a full night’s rest and still, they kept pushing him to keep up. When they did rest, it wasn’t for very long. Eventually, they get attacked, again!

Whose smartass idea was it to come here anyway? 

No one really talked, but it seemed Cas and Benny were getting along like old times. He didn’t fucking care. Any feelings he might have had for the Angel withered. In a way, he was thankful. He didn’t feel sad or jealous when the Alphas snuggled up for the night, because he really resented them and couldn’t stand to be in their presence. It wasn’t like they were protecting him either for his sake, but what he carried. It was all for Chloe. 

When he signed the contract, he didn’t sign up for this shit. Oh god, he was such an idiot. He should’ve just become a stripper. Or maybe a pornstar. Webcam boy? Hell, maybe even tried his hand at youtube stardom. It didn’t matter, those coulda-woulda-shoulda scenarios plagued him. He knows he shouldn’t give in to those fantasies, but it was an outlet from thinking about the reality of being mauled alive.

He was miserable. He missed Sammy. He missed his dad. He just wanted to go home to his crappy apartment, to his crappy job and do crappy homework. 

Through all his frustrations, he was surprised he didn’t give in to any bouts of bawling or hysteria. Instead, he grew quiet. How could he not? The baby was sucking all the nutrients from his body and left him little to operate on. Crying seemed almost like work at this point. Far too taxing on his current condition. 

The Alphas had to ration the food and tried to give him an extra portion. Which was stupid. They needed it more since they were the ones constantly fighting off the undead monsters of this land. They were all out of firepower and were reduced to using their dull machetes. You can hack through the neck bones only so many times before your blade gets nicked and the blade edge gets warped. Which came back to using brute strength and muscles needed fuel. 

“How much further?”

Both Alphas jumped at the sound of his voice. That seemed a little exaggerated. Although he hasn’t spoken to either one in days. His voice sounded rough from exhaustion. 

They kept walking even as Benny checked his map. “Were almost there, a day or two.” 

They would have been their sooner if they weren’t constantly battling for their lives or driven off course, Castiel murmured. 

“Where are we going?” Dean stumbled and Cas tried to steady him, but Dean flinched away like he was burned. “Don’t.”

Cas looked so sad but obeyed. 

“Dean… maybe we should rest, ya? You don’t look so good.” Benny suggested.

“No! I want to get the fuck out of here. Where are we going anyway?”

Benny and Cas had already told him that they were going to Gabriel’s in California. They had explained he was an archangel that could give them refuge. At least that was their plan. Sometimes he took in other Fallen and other times not. It all depended on his whimsy. It was a gamble, they knew, but the best shot at keeping Chloe safe. Castiel hoped that he would be able to pass whatever tricky test Gabe no doubt had to offer. But for the Dean to forget, was worrisome.

“We’re going to seek sanctuary with Gabe.” Cas gently reminded the Omega. The boy looked so painfully thin and sweating little rivulets. “We’re very close, so I think a little rest is in order.”

Dean stumbled again and this time didn’t fuss when Benny prevented his fall. Dean mumbled a thank you and collapsed under a tree. His labored breathing gave way to an exhausted sleep.

“I don’t think he’s going to make it much further,” Castiel said as he rearranged Dean to a more comfortable position. “I don’t understand why he’s having such an adverse reaction to this place.” 

Now that Dean had passed out, he was able to use his grace to help rejuvenate his body. 

“Maybe it’s not this place. Maybe it’s your kid that’s killing him.” 

Cas’ eyes flared blue-white with holy indignation at Benny

“It’s not that. I can assure you.” Cas pressed two fingers to the boy’s forehead and concentrated. “It’s something to do with his lineage. It’s reacting to the environment but I don’t know what it means by the ebbing or flow in his bloodline.”

“Cas!” Benny shouted. He tossed him his blade. “Fuck, watch out!”

How they could have missed it was beyond them, but they were surrounded. Two women stepped forward.

“Well, hello boys!” A small woman with curly ringlets stood next to another blonde hair woman. The power they exuded was unmistakable- witches. The taller of the pair sauntered up.

“Listen up sweethearts. We’re taking the broodmare. Fight all you want. It doesn’t matter to us.” She smirked back at her companion. “We could use a little entertainment after all this work of tracking you.” 

“Sic’em boys!” The curly haired girl shouted with glee. 

The ring of monsters: vampires, werewolves and other unsavory creatures advanced. Benny and Castiel were easily overwhelmed. They fought hard. When one Monster fell, another was quick to replace them. 

“What are you doing!” One of the girls screeched. They were over by Dean. The older witch was screaming at a leviathan kneeling over Dean. Castiel couldn’t see what was going on. He was freaking out. 

“Benny, run for cover!”

The vampire barely manages to shove his attacker off in time to dodge behind a tree. 

The forest was a glow in Angelic light. Bodies of the monsters with blown-out eye sockets littered the ground. Cas had fallen and couldn’t move after that wide-scale smiting. They didn’t use it before as it practically paralyzes him and reduces his grace to dangerously low levels.

Unfortunately, it had no effect on the witches or their leviathan lackeys. 

“Idiot.” One of the witches mocked. She blinked her eyes in disdain at the white spots in her vision. “All we have to do is call in more.” She pulled out a glowing pink orb. She tossed it up and down in one hand to show off that she had the upper hand. Or did. Benny charged and bit down on her forearm, his vampiric teeth tearing through flesh and bone. She screamed echoed through the land.

“Amanda!” The other cried out. She let go of the Leviathan she was currently beating. Once freed, the thing Screeched. In a matter of moments, the forest became still and heavy. It called its brethren. 

The curly-haired girl realized her concentration broke and the Leviathans were breaking out of her yoke. It was truly stupid, that these basic witches could harness the power of these ancient creatures. In her panic to regain control, her incantations were stuttered and sloppy. So she had to start over and over. 

Cas tried to call out to Benny to get Dean out of there. It was too late. He had given in to his bloodlust and wasn’t leaving until the witch was drained of every drop of her blood. 

Despair wasn’t big enough to describe this feeling. They had failed. Dean and his baby were going to die. Cas dragged himself by his elbows and curled around Dean. The witch too distracted to do anything about it. Had he still had his wings, he would have wrapped them up and flew away. If they were going to die, they would do it together.

At the moment, the leviathans were focused on the witch as she lost control of them. She had to switch tactics. Without her companion, she was relegated to curses and defensive magic. The creatures were seething with hatred but mostly hunger. She tried to use her hex bags and potions to no avail. As with one mind, the eight leviathans attacked. Chopping and ripping her to bits. She never made a noise. Can’t scream without ahead.

The feeding frenzy was disrupted because those broken potion vials had mixed with other magical ingredients causing a massive explosion. 

That seemed to snap Benny out of his blood haze. The leviathans were stunned but not hurt. It was awkward, but Benny lifted Dean and Cas, each arm practically dragging them out of there. Having fresh blood after decades gave him a supernatural boost. He didn’t tire. His senses heightened. His thoughts clear. 

It was off course, but he knew a place they could hideout for a while. A cave or more like a burrow. You had to crawl in, and the hollow wasn’t level but wiggled downward with twists and turns. At the bottom was a larger space. Not tall enough to stand but ten grown men could stretch out without touching in here.

He got Dean in there first and then Cas. If they weren’t both knocked out, he would have double back to get the supplies but it was too risky leaving them unguarded. Instead he made himself busy with making a fire. He didn’t have to worry about smoke building up because even though at the end of the space it bottlenecked, it still kept on and on. However this ventilation worked, it sucked in air and smoke to the pits below. 

Cas was the first to awake. Oddly enough, he felt fine. Almost refreshed. He grimaced at the filth coating his clothes. “How is he?” 

“Not good. His fever is spiking and…” He pulled down Dean’s collar to show Cas these black spots. The firelight didn’t provide much light. Cas fumbled for the penlight. He still had it and went to examine Dean. Were those scales? “Not only that but look.” He pointed to Dean’s forehead where budding horns had split through his skin. 

“Now don’t quote me on this, but I think his body is trying to adapt to the environment. His latent Dragon heritage is emerging.” 

Cas heard him alright but he was starting to get tunnel vision as he stared at Dean’s unblemished, unmark neck. His Alpha canines were beginning to descend. Cas scrambled back in panic. 

“You okay man?” Benny asked. From the black, greasy smear on Benny’s top lip, Cas knew Benny used something to inhibit his sense of smell. It made sense. Benny was a vampire, that recently fell off the wagon so to speak. Anyone with warm, delicious blood would be a distraction, or worse, a temptation. But oh god, Benny didn’t know Dean was smelling like heat. 

“I got to go!” 

“Just wait a goddamn minute! You just woke up from smiting a shit ton of monster, give your body a chance to recuperate!” His Cajun twang always crept in when he was upset.

He knew this was important to discuss, but his Alpha instincts couldn’t bear to tell the other Alpha there was an in heat Omega with them. Selfishly, he kept it to himself. “I just need a breath of fresh air. I’ll be back.” 

Once outside he took a deep, gulping breaths. It felt like fire running in his veins. His body was high strung with want. He pressed the ball of his palms to his eyes until he saw spots. Oh, how he wanted. 

Images for the past several months plagued his thoughts. Of that round bubble butt. Those tone bow legs being wrapped around something, he doesn’t know, maybe his waist? Green eyes half-lidded in pleasure, looking back over a freckled shoulder. Ruddy red lips, spit slicked, open and panting...

He bit his knuckles instead. The pain helps curtail his arousal. 

From the hole, Benny crawled out. To hide his boner, he plopped to the ground and hunched over. 

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out, but get it together. Since your awake, I’m going to head back and see if I can salvage anything we dropped.” Benny said. He stops to study Cas. His demeanor was flustered and anxious. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Cas squeaked. 

He knew this man for years. He never got flustered and his guttural voice never got that high pitch. “Bullshit.”

An idea. 

“I don’t know what hoodoo exploded on me but I feel like I drank 8 red bulls and snorted a cup of cocaine.”

Benny snorted in amusement. “Lucky fucker.” He frowns though. “Should I stick around?” 

“No!” Shit. Too enthusiastic. “I mean, no, I’m coming down. Just give me a minute and this should all pass.”

Benny’s heavy hand landed on his shoulder in parting and he took off into the gloomy woods.

**_Okay, the threat was gone._**

‘Wait… why did I just think that?’, Cas thought.

Dean slowly came to senses. It was the burning between his legs that caught most of his attention. His thoughts were battling his instincts to shove something up his cunt to relieve the building pressure. Common sense told him to check his surroundings before he fingered himself silly. He looked around the empty cavern, or was it a tunnel? The scent of alphas was faint. They left a while ago. He peeled off his sweat-soaked clothes and laid on them. He was boiling alive in his skin. Shit, this can’t be good for the baby. There was a breeze. He decided to follow it to its source. Anything to quell this inferno. 

Cas was sitting by the entrance. He was also burning some sort of stinky weeds and holding it close to his face. What the hell was he was doing?

“Cas. I need water,” He rasped out. He was still kneeling at the entryway. Had he not been dying of thirst, he may have found Cas almost catching himself on fire a little hilarious. Cas stared at him, mouth agape. 

Dean was tempted to roll his eyes. Yes, he was naked and reeked of Heat but he was also really ill. In the end, Dean started chucking rocks at him. “Water!” 

Cas snapped out of his trance. He patted his pockets but to no avail. He had nothing. 

Dean plopped down on his side. He pressed his face to his folded arms. “Useless,” he mumbled. It wasn’t directed at anyone, just the situation. However, Cas didn’t take it that way. 

As an Angel, desires, wants and needs of the physical or emotional nature was hard to contemplate. Angels were celestial energy. As for the Fallen, they take on their vessel’s complex characteristics, born into it or not. Castiel has lived and aged in his vessel for over 37 years, even so, grappling with his Alpha nature has been overwhelming. So he kept that new part of himself under wraps. He was diligent to keep himself out of situations where his secondary nature wouldn’t overrule his logical side. Here and now, his Alpha urges were going crazy. In a way, he sort of snapped.

As of right now, his Omega thought he was useless. It cut deep. 

If his Omega wasn’t being taken care of, what was to keep him here, with him? He could sneak off with the other Alpha. He had to remedy this. So water was what he needed, and water is what he shall provide. He pressed his hands to the earth and sent his grace to search. Much to his surprise, it was back in the cavern. He just needed to get a bit deeper. 

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Dean complained as he was manhandled back into the hollow. He was much too weak, and Cas’ arm felt like an iron band holding him against the Alpha’s chest. If he leaked slick a little at that, who could blame him? 

Cas put him back on the clothes pile. Dean watched as he saw Cas knee-walk to where the cavern narrowed to a small hole. The Alpha rolled up his sleeves, breath deep and swung his fist. Dean was startled at the rattling in the cave. Little bits of dust fell but he was intrigued and turned on by a show of strength. Cas kept throwing punches until the hole at the end of the cave got bigger and bigger. When he made headway, he crawled forward and started punching again. Eventually, a large section fell backward and there was a distinct splash. Cas’ eyes still glowed with his angelic power when he turned back to Dean. He motioned for him to come forward. 

He didn’t need any more coaxing. He scrambled to Cas as well as the fresh scent of water. The Alpha checked the distance and climbed into the underground waterway. It came up chest high and the current was swift but not dangerous. He helped the Omega into the body of water. Dean ducked under and popped up with a gasp. It was wonderful. The weeks worth of sweat, blood, and dirt washed away. Eagerly he cupped handfuls of water and gulped it down. He drank his fill. It tasted sweet, clean and earthy. His body temperature also came down a great deal.

Cas came up behind him and Dean relaxed back on the firm chest. For the first time since they came here, Dean was able to think clearly. The week was still murky in his memories, and he was distinctly aware that something major happened when he last passed out. He wanted to analyze a bit more, but Cas’ lips were distracting as they peppered his neck and shoulders in kisses.

“Dean better now?” Cas asked. Dean turned around in the Alpha’s arms because Cas sounded odd. 

Despite being in the darkest part of the cave system, he could still make out that Cas’ eyes had the Alpha red ring encircling his iris. Next, he noticed Cas’ canines descended and were the reason for his impeded speech. Under the water, he felt Cas sporting a rather impressive boner. Instead of Rut craze, Cas looked forlorn and partly guilty. “Dean needs more?”

Instead of being afraid, he felt bad for the guy. Obviously, he had reverted to instinct mode. He doesn’t know how that had happened. Standing before him was the raw version of Cas. Instead of throwing Dean against the nearest wall and plowing him, he looked like a beaten dog looking for his master’s approval. At this moment, he could demand anything he wanted and Cas would do it. Anything to make Dean ‘Better.’ 

Looking at his soulful gaze, all that anger and frustration bled away. He was done being angry. Sure they needed to have that dreaded talk, but for now, he just wanted to move on. Carrying this grudge would do more harm than good. Dean touched Cas’ face and watched in amazement as the big ole softie alpha almost purrs at his touch. 

“I’m much better now Cas. Thank you.” Dean almost whispered. This was far too intimate. He should pull away. 

Even though he was still having pseudo-heat symptoms (the agency doctor had mention this being a possibility), he felt mentally clear. It was Cas who would be taken advantage of because of his mental regression. He knows it’s a bad thing and borderlines consent issues. Not only that but if it was the other way around, it would be a terrible scenario. 

But God help him! The fact that _he was in control_ gave him a naughty thrill. Right now, he could have this alpha.

He couldn’t stop cupping the Alpha’s face. He had to drink his fill of the vision before him. Cas’ flush went well with his tan complexion and those lips! Dean’s thumb dragged along with that moist... pink... plump... bottom lip. Cas’ eyes closed at the pleasurable sensation it brought. When he opened them, Cas’s beautiful eyes mirrored his own desperate need.

One of Dean’s worst traits was that he rather ask for forgiveness, rather than permission. 

Dean was a few inches taller, but he didn’t mind leaning down to kiss his Alpha. His heat symptoms bloomed from just one kiss, and he couldn’t hold out anymore. Raw need made his skin prickle. 

“Alpha,” Dean whispered to Cas. “I need you.” 

Cas nodded enthusiastically. He pulled him back to the opening. From there, he pulled Dean up and back to the makeshift bed. Cas snarled as his wet clothes clung to his skin and more or less ripped it off his body. There were still a few tatters clinging but he gave up at this point. Instead, he crawled over Dean’s body. For being stuck in Alpha mode, that move looked really sensual. He spread his legs to welcome the Alpha. Their kisses were rough and greedy. Cas would occasionally growl and nip just a little too hard. 

While the Alpha was occupied with his mouth, Dean tried to wiggle a hand down to help loosen himself up. The baby bump made it hard to maneuver around. Sensing his omega’s frustration, Cas backed up and started kissing a path down his Omega’s body. Occasionally he stops to suck a hickey here and there. 

Cas got to the swell of Dean’s belly and placed tender kisses there. Dean smiled at the gesture but he was still so horny so he pushed the Alpha’s head down to his honeypot. Dean groan when Cas swallowed his dick down to the base. The dude was a fucking pro at giving head. 

Dean propped himself on his elbows so he could watch Cas go to town on him. Cas slurped and suckled. He watched in amazement when his thighs fucking trembled at how good it felt. He bit his lower lip and was breathing heavily through his nose as he rode the waves of pleasure. 

Cas’ cheeks hollowed as he sucked. Occasionally he would look up at his Omega to double-check if he was feeling good. Dean’s moans only encouraged him to try out different techniques. His lips did a slow drag up Dean’s cock, while his tongue wiggled on the underside. When he got to the tip, he teased the head with a flicking motion with his tongue before swallowing back down to the base. Cas gave a long steady moan, sending vibrations up Dean’s dick. It felt like an electrical shock shooting up his spine and frying his brain. Cas would bob up and down as he deep throated. When he needed to catch his breath, he did a combo trick where his hand would pump the shaft while his tongue swirled around the crown of Dean’s cockhead. 

It was fucking beautiful watching Cas slobber all over his dick and loving every second of giving head. The next time he felt Cas’ tight throat trying to swallow him, he gripped the other’s hair tight and shot his load. When his grip relaxes, he watched as Cas slowly pulled off his dick and showed dean his watery cum pooled on his tongue. He swallowed it with a feral grin. 

_Holy shit._

“Dean tastes good,” Cas said between pants. 

“Thanks, buddy…”

Cas growled in annoyance. “Alpha. Not Buddy.” Cas had crawled back over him and stared down at him. “Say it.

Dean squirmed at that authoritative tone. “Yes, Alpha. Sorry, Alpha.” He rubbed Cas sides too, to help drive his point across. 

They stared at each other for a moment too long. Cas bent down and kissed his Omega for being good. Alphas should always reward good behavior. 

The blow job help take the edge off, but he was still eager to get that hot, throbbing cock. The orgasm helped loosen up his muscles further. To get Cas back on track, he guided the Alpha’s hand down to his aching hole. 

But of course, before the fun stuff could happen, another Alpha made his presence known. 

“What the fuck is going on!” 

From Dean’s point of view, lying on his back with a rutting Alpha on him, he could see how Benny was alarmed. And pissed. He misjudged the situation and launched himself at Castiel. There was no point of him saying anything. Both Alphas went feral. 

**Well fuck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the tease :)


	6. Running in circles hoping it leads me back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a new discovery and Cas has made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who survived the coronavirus! Yup, and it was a bitch to recover. Still have a lingering cough and the public still eyes me with suspicion. lucky for you, you can't catch it over the internet. ;) My apologies for being so late with this. It is what it is. My health and my family's health take priority. 
> 
> Please enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

There was nothing he could do. That much was evident. As the Alphas battled, he was both aroused and horrified at their viciousness. They seemed well matched and could predict the other’s moves. Fists were flying, they bared their teeth and gnash against flesh when they could. They clawed at each like wild animals. 

“Stop it! Both of you snap out of it!” Dean tried to yell. He knew it was pointless. After a few more minutes of them grappling on the floor. Dean had enough. Obviously, his scent was spurring them on and at this rate, they were really going to kill each other. So he slowly backed away and toward the water. 

What the hell was he thinking! 

That was the problem. He wasn’t thinking at all. He was just being a horny dumbass and look what happens! He slid into the water with a splash. He was getting weaker and weaker. Even so, he started to bathe. Hopefully, his pheromones would dissipate enough so that they could all talk this over. 

He began to wash his arms. Odd… was he developing a rash? It was hard to tell in the dim light but he thought he saw… scabs? They were dark and bumpy. Almost reflective too. He tried to scratch one of them off and that fucking stung! He left it alone. As he washed his chest he left more of those weird spots but in a cluster on his collarbone. Now he was worried. Did he catch some purgatory disease? _‘Okay, calm down Winchester!’_ He thought to himself. He went to wash his face to calm himself when he felt something on his forehead. 

“What the fuck!” Dean yelped. 

He felt some bony protrusion near his temples. He panicked as he touched with trembling fingers the _Horns_ coming out of _his head!_.

“Cas!” Dean screamed. “Cas!” He waddled to the ledge. Cas was an Angel, surely he knew what was happening to him. 

The fight more or less knocked some sense into Cas and the Rut Haze dissipated. Benny was still pissed off at Castiel for taking advantage of the Omega. They both knew Psuedo-heats were a thing. They all went to counseling for it at the Paradiso Center. As an Angel, he should have known better and to watch out for the signs. Especially now, in a high-stress environment. These types of situations could set off a pseudo-heat because it’s the omega’s instincts to bind themselves to a strong Alpha to ensure their own safety and that of the offspring. In other words, to entice a mate even in the late stages of pregnancy. 

The two Alphas were exhausted, bloody and resigned to put their fight on hold to check on Dean. The young omega looked sickly and very scared. He reached his arms up and both Alphas helped pluck him out of the water. 

“There’s something wrong with me Cas.” Dean was absolutely terrified. “Am I dying?” Dean showed the older man his arms where scales were beginning to multiply before their eyes. Dean’s hands became blacker at his fingertips and his nails were all but being pushed out and off. In their place were thicker black claws, which looked more like talons as they grew out. “What’s happening to me?”

“I don’t know?” Cas reached out with his good arm and placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead and let his Grace bleed out. “I think you're transforming into a dragon, maybe not all the way, but a partial shift?

“But that’s impossible. Not even my mother could shift, only full-bloods can.” Dean tried to reason. 

“It might be the atmosphere or the environment we are in,” Cas said as he and Benny helped put him on the makeshift bed. “The Ether is very heavy here. It’s known to cause changes in the earthly plane. So I’m assuming that's what’s happening with your body.”

“Oh great. Magical radiation. Let’s take the weak little human through the monster equivalent of Chernobyl, _**Surely**_ nothing bad will happen _right_? Because who cares about the carrier! Let’s protect the baby Angel of Destruction.” Dean turned and snarled. A part of him wanted to cry but he was done with that. He was pissed with everything. 

Castiel flinched at the vehemence and Benny looked down in shame. 

Way back when, when the Celestial on its warpath came through Kansas, it’s sheer destructive power had opened vents from the other worlds and Ether had leaked out. Some people were affected and had developed bizarre cancerous mutations and others succumb to its toxic effects like his dad. He looked at his hand as it continued to blacken and become more scaled. 

He was dying. He knew it. Just like his dad, he was going to waste away. 

“Dean-” Benny was cut off.

“Get out!” Dean screamed and the whole cavern shook. Castiel and Benny were startled. Dean had backed up, his face in his hands and as he started to weep. So much for not crying. He was going to die in some shithole with the world’s two biggest assholes and he was never going to see Sammy again or drive his beloved car. Of all things, the thought of never getting his engineering degree that he sacrificed so much for was the tipping point. The air around him began to sizzle and spark.

“Just let me die in peace.” He whispered.

“Dean, you are not dying-” Castiel tried to inch closer with his hands up.

“GET OUT!” Dean bellowed.

It wasn't just words that spilled forth, but several fireballs. Both Alphas barely managed to dodge them in such close quarters. They made a hasty retreat because seeing Dean like that was terrifying. Dean’s once basil color eyes turned almost a radioactive green with his dragon rage.

They sat at the entrance for a long while. Not speaking. Benny was gently rubbing the sooty burnt edge of his cap. Castiel was puzzled over their new situation. 

Dean was not dying he was sure of it. His vitals had stabilized and he was recovering quite well, but he was still weak from the transformation. They were foolish and hasty. Dean had every right to be furious with them. Between him and Dean they made a little progress, came really close to a truce and now Cas wasn’t even sure if they would be okay again. 

Castiel stood up. It didn’t matter. If it took him all his life, he was determined to make this right for Dean. Even until his deathbed, he was willing to grovel and beg for forgiveness, because down there, and in the heat of passion. He knew Dean was the one. As Dean’s soul called out to him, his Grace lit up in euphoria and elation. Everything about Dean had captivated him. And he was not giving that up. He stood up and walked away.

“Where the hell are you going?” Benny asked. It was a little baleful.

“Dean needs to eat.” Was all he said. 

“There’s nothing but monsters here. The plants here are poisonous. What are you going to feed him, filet mon werewolf?”

Castiel paused and considered his options. He didn’t say anything more and went on his way.

“Asshole,” Benny muttered under his breath. He looked at his knuckles and how slowly they were healing. They weren’t as swollen as before. Even so, he felt like he took around punching a goddamn concrete wall. 

He stood up and stretched. Guess he was on guard duty then. He went to fetch the bag he dropped. Inside was a machete. He went about sharpening the blade while he waited.

***  
Cas looked around and eyed everything he came across. Benny was right. Nothing was technically alive here and could actually harm Dean if ingested. Feeding Dean a monster, might make him a monster just like ingest vampire blood and being infected. He tinkered with the idea of reverting a creature just enough, but that idea fizzled out. First of all that would require too much grace and second, it would still be potentially dangerous to capture a specimen. 

He knew it might be futile, but he retraces his steps to the ambush site. Benny would have collected their things of course, but he wanted to know if the witches might have something to help them. There were corpses everywhere, but not surprising the witches were devoured and only blood puddles remained. Cas took a step back and let his grace seek out any energy sources. He looked up and spotted a rather tacky looking purse that was bedazzled to hell. 

It didn’t take much effort to hop up into the tree to retrieve it. The blast did launch it quite high. He hopped down and tried to unzip it. It was enchanted. Frustrated, Cas may have rage-smited the poor sigil lock. It was slightly smoking when he ripped the zipper open. He up-ended the purse to see what would fall out. A shocking amount of things did indeed come tumbling out. Potions, hex bags, guns, water bottles, mini bags of chips, make-up and many more items kept falling out. He guessed it would make sense for a witch to charm their purse into a _Memír container._ In the olden days, it used to be a small lockbox, and the spells needed would suggest these weren’t just your average witchs but a high priestess in a coven. 

As Dean would say, finders keepers. 

Cas stuff the food items and weapons back into the purse. Dean loved chocolate. Cas just hoped a little sugar would help elevate his mood enough so that they can talk. The first thing he wants to do is apologize and start including Dean in their decision making. Whatever Dean decides, he made himself promise to abide by it, no matter what. Even if it means, Dean wants nothing to do with him after this. It’s the least he can do for this mess. 

The sounds of a struggle alerted him. Not again! He ran at full tilt. He just hoped he makes it there in time!

He rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. **What. The. Hell?**

It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing. Dean was hunched over a slain hellhound and… eating it.

Dean looked at him briefly before leaning back down to tear chunks of flesh off. He leans back and blasts the carcass with white-hot flames. Satisfied by the charring, he would dip down and start gnawing away again. 

How was it possible? Even blood drench and his lovely face covered in gore, Dean still remained stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous. 

It was a noise to the side that finally made Cas register Benny’s presence. The vampire hobbled over. He was badly injured and used his arms to curl protectively over his bleeding abdomen. A growl from Dean and his eerie glowing eyes warned Benny to stay clear. Which he did. He gave Dean and his lunch a wide breadth. 

“What happened?” Cas asked in a low voice as to not disturb Dean.

“Fuck man, I don’t really know. It happens so fucking fast. They just came out of nowhere.” Benny motioned with his good arm to an area closer to the cave entrance. There were bodies, quite a few of them actually, of other slain hellhounds. “They got the drop on me and the next thing I know is Dean going berserk. He ripped them to shreds! Fucking terrifying if you ask me, Cher.”

“I can hear you,” Dean said with a mouth full of dead hell beast. “What I don’t hear is a fucking thank you, _Cher._ ” He said sarcastically. 

Oh hell, with Dean’s cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk, and covered in that Hellhounds viscera, it just endeared the boy further to Cas. 

“Well then, when you’re finished eating maybe we can join you…” Cas grabbed the purse and rummaged around and thinking of the hostess cupcakes he saw and magically it appeared in his hand, he pulled them out, “... for dessert?” Cas asked hopefully. 

The change was immediate. Dean’s eyes dilated with interest. He spits the chunk of meat out and made his way over. Not caring at all that he was as naked as a jaybird. His fingers did their anticipatory wiggle whenever there were yummy snacks to be had. 

“Give it! Give it!” Dean demanded with glee. Cas didn’t hesitate and handed it over. Dean ripped the package open and popped them in his mouth. He moaned extraordinarily loud in ecstasy. 

This was cruel. Dean still reeked of ready and needy Omega pheromones. Even under all that blood stench. Not only that but Dean flashed him a coy, and yet lascivious look. Which contrasted greatly with what he said next. 

“I’m still really pissed off at you, you know.” 

Cas reached into the purse and pulled out a soda to help wash down the sickly sweet treat. “I know. I’m sorry.” Cas sighed, “I want to make this right. Can we talk?”

Dean’s eyes harden. He gave Cas a long hard, calculated stare down.

“Later. I’m still so fucking pissed off I could burn you to ash, both of you.” Dean turned around to go back to his meal. “In the meantime, I want you two chuckleheads to figure out a way to get us the hell out of this place, pronto!”

Both Alphas nodded and said nothing else. 

Dean dragged the beast into the cave as if it weighed nothing. Cas and Benny exchanged looks of “what the fuck just happen?”


End file.
